A Vacation to Remember
by frogface-rizzoli
Summary: Jane and Maura. California. A trip neither will forget.
1. Chapter 1 Leaving on a jet plane

_A/N: My first Rizzles fanfic. I used to write X-files fics many moons ago...anyway, enjoy! All reviews welcome!_

**A Vacation to Remember**

**Chapter 1 – Leaving on a jet plane  
**

"Ready?" Jane picked up her suitcase and turned to Maura.

"Yep! I'm so excited!" Maura smiled and bounced on the balls of her feet. Jane laughed and grabbed Maura's suitcase too, wheeling them from the room, down the stairs and setting them beside the front door. "I'll call a cab." Maura said, following Jane from the room and dialling on her cell phone.

Jane gathered up her wallet and badge from the kitchen counter and put them into her flight bag. "Wallet, phone, badge, keys, tickets... oh crap!" She crossed to the drawer in the coffee table and pulled out her gun. "I just need to put this away, Maura."

Jane ran back up the stairs to the bedroom and pulled out a scarf from the closet. She wrapped the gun in the woolly material, before hiding it amongst some of her sweaters on the shelf.

"You okay?" Maura asked when Jane returned to the living room. "What were you doing?"

"I was hiding my gun in the closet." Jane walked over to Maura. "This is going to be the best vacation ever!"

"Mmhm." Maura pulled Jane into a hug, and nodded into her neck, smiling. "No autopsies, no guns, no perps; just you and me."

Jane squeezed Maura tightly and placed a kiss to her hair. "How long until the cab gets here?"

"It should be here any minute." Maura breathed and let go of Jane. "Let's lock up."

As Maura went to check that all the windows were closed, a horn honked from outside.

"Maura! Cab's here!" Jane called, slipping her aviator shades onto her head and picking up the keys and her bag from the counter.

"We're good to go!" Maura returned, slung her purse over her shoulder and took Jane's hand.

"Awesome! See you in a few weeks, house!" Jane smiled and opened the front door.

The taxi driver came hurrying over to help with their bags, and Jane locked the front door.

With their suitcases in the trunk, Jane and Maura squeezed side by side into the back of the cab.

Jane wrapped her arm around Maura, who laced their fingers together with a smile.

"To the airport, please."

* * *

As the taxi pulled up at the airport, the heavens opened and rain began to thunder down on the roof of the cab.

"Oh great..." Jane muttered, paying the driver and scrambling out of the cab to collect the bags. "It's pouring! Get inside, Maura. I'll grab the bags."

Maura ran across the sidewalk and into the departure building. Jane followed her, wheeling the cases and avoiding the puddles.

"I'm glad we're going to California." Jane said, wiping her hands across her wet face. "I need some sunshine!"

Maura took her case from Jane as they got into the check-in queue.

"Actually Jane, San Francisco can be quite overcast because of its location. It gets very misty and drizzly there this time of year..."

"Now you tell me!" Jane grumbled, rummaging in her bag and handing Maura their printed out tickets. "When were you last in San Fran, Maur?"

Maura tilted her head in thought. "Approximately 8 years ago, I think... Yes, that's right."

"Are you excited to be going back? You can show me around all your old haunts!" Jane nudged Maura playfully.

"Yes! I know exactly where to take you! You've never been, right?"

"Actually we did visit San Francisco on vacation when I was a kid...but the only thing I remember is riding the cable cars and going to Alcatraz!"

"Do you want to go again?"

"Yes please. It was great! It was so creepy there when I was a kid!"

They reached the desk, and Maura handed their details to the clerk. "Thank you, ladies. How many bags are you checking?" he asked politely.

"Two." Jane said, putting the cases onto the belt.

"And we have one carry-on each." Maura added.

"That's great. Everything is fine. Here are your boarding passes." He slid the cards across the desk to Maura. "Have a wonderful trip."

The pair thanked him, linked arms, and headed towards the security check, both beaming.

* * *

In the lounge, Jane made a beeline straight to the Starbucks.

"I need this!" Jane sighed, stirring sugar into her coffee. "I don't really like flying..."

Maura reached across the small table and place her hand on Jane's arm. "Don't worry Jane. I'm here with you; and statistical evidence suggests that air travel is a much safer option than..."

"Ok, ok." Jane interrupted, smiling. "Thank you...Are you going to be okay not seeing Bass for 3 weeks?"

Maura nodded. "I'll cope. I have this, remember." She took out her cell phone and showed her background to Jane. "Isn't it sweet?" The photo showed a smirking Jane holding up Bass the tortoise.

"Very sweet." Jane rolled her eyes and took a gulp of coffee. "I'm definitely going to miss Jo."

"They'll be fine! Your mother loves taking care of them." Maura replaced her phone in her purse and picked up her own coffee. Jane's phone buzzed from her pocket and she pulled it out to read the text.

"It's from Korsak. '_Girls, have a good time! You deserve it. Enjoy yourselves ;)'_" She read with a smirk and a wink. "He's even put a winky face!"

"Aww, that's nice." Maura smiled. "Tell him thanks...and we will enjoy ourselves!"

Jane texted Korsak back, and put her phone away. She reached across the table and took Maura's hand, giving it a squeeze.

"You want to know a secret, Maur?" Jane whispered, leaning forwards.

"Always!" Maura said softly, watching Jane carefully.

"I love you." Jane kissed Maura gently on the lips before picking up her coffee and leaning back in her chair, a smug smile on her face.

"That's not really a secret Jane." Maura couldn't stop the soppy grin creeping over her face. "I already knew that."

"And?" Jane looked at her expectantly over the rim of her cup.

"And, it's no secret that I love you too." Maura whispered.

* * *

While Jane went to check the departure board, Maura bought a copy of Vanity Fair, the latest Boston Globe, and a packet of Lifesavers from the newsstand. They sat down beside one of the large windows.

Jane watched the rain falling, and planes taxiing onto the runway, while Maura began to flick through her magazine. Jane reached down to her bag and began rummaging inside it. A surge of panic rippled through her when she couldn't find what she was searching for. She picked up the bag and looked inside it properly.

Her fingers eventually closed around a small square box and she sighed in relief. Maura looked up from her magazine.

"Is everything alright, Jane?" She asked.

"Wha-? Oh, yeah Maura. I-I just thought I had left my ipod at home...but it's ok. It's here."

Maura nodded and went back to her magazine. "Good. You'll need it for the flight."

Jane settled, and opened the sports pages of the Globe.

"Oh come on!" She groaned a few moments later. "Maura, the Bruins lost again!"

"Oh dear." Maura didn't look up from her magazine.

"I know you don't care, but I do." Jane folded up the paper, and clicked her tongue in annoyance. She looked at her watch. "I'm gonna go take a look around the stores. Wanna come?"

"I'm ok." Maura said. "You go."

"Maura Isles is saying no to shopping? Woah!" Jane sniggered, fishing her wallet from her bag. "I'll be back soon. Want anything?"

Maura shook her head. "Unless they've opened a Louboutin store..."

Jane laughed, kissed Maura's cheek, and left.

* * *

Jane mooched through the stores and found the perfume section. She grabbed a bottle of her usual and then found a bottle of the new Chanel scent for Maura. She wandered  
around some more until she found the Victoria's Secret and, with a smirk, went inside.

Maura finished reading the article and put away her magazine. She pulled Jane's bag towards her and began to search through it.

Jane walked back to where she had left Maura, and spotted her looking through her bag.

"Woah! Hey." She quickly got Maura's attention. "What're you looking for?"

"I got it." Maura pulled out their California guidebook and patted the seat beside her. "I wanted to show you some of the places I know in San Fran."

Jane sighed with relief, and sat down.

"What did you get?" Maura asked, eyeing the bag in Jane's hand.

"Nothing much... I did get you a present though." Jane pulled out the perfume and handed it to Maura, before putting the carrier bag and its other contents into her flight bag, and zipping it up.

"Oh, Jane! The new Chanel! Thank you!" Maura hugged Jane, and kissed her quickly.

"You're welcome." Jane beamed. "I love making you happy."

* * *

When the departure board announced that they could go to their gate, Maura grabbed Jane's hand and led her through the doors and onto the long travelator.

"Don't be nervous, Jane." Maura said, sensing Jane's tenseness.

"I'm okay, Maur. I can handle it, I'm a big girl."

They handed their boarding cards to the woman at the gate, and proceeded down the tunnel to the plane. A flight attendant pointed the way to business class, and Jane and  
Maura found their seats.

"Do you want to sit by the window, Jane?" Maura asked leading the way down the aisle.

"No, you go ahead. I know you like sitting by the window. I kind of want to forget that we're up in the sky speeding along in a floating metal tube!"

Maura settled down into her seat, while Jane put their jackets into the overhead locker.

"Bon voyage!" Maura smiled, and took Jane's hand as she sat down beside her.

"Bye bye, Boston!" Jane said happily, waving out of the window. "Stay outta trouble while we're gone!"


	2. Chapter 2 Something to talk about

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and advice, guys! Keep' em coming!  
In this, and the following chapters, Jane and Maura's inner thoughts will be in italics.  
Enjoy!

**Chapter 2 - Something to talk about  
**

Once they had taxied onto the runway, and the noise from the engines powering up filled the cabin, Maura noticed that Jane seemed uncomfortable again.

Maura squeezed Jane's hand tightly, reassuring her wordlessly. Jane leaned her head back and closed her eyes, bracing herself as the inescapable roar of the engines and thunder of the wheels grew louder and louder, as the plane surged forwards and into the sky.

When the noise had calmed and the plane had finally levelled off, Jane opened her eyes and held her nose, trying to pop her ears. She noticed Maura watching her, and shrugged her shoulders. Maura reached into her pocket and handed the packet of Lifesavers to Jane. Jane smiled. "Thanks Maur. You're a genius!"

"I know...and I just saved your life." Maura waited for a response.

"Is that supposed to be a joke?" Jane asked with a smirk and nudged Maura. "Ma used to always bring Lifesavers along on a journey."

"She was right. Sucking on one of these will help with the pressure in your ears. Changes in cabin pressure cause air to push on the ear drums and that's what causes the discomfort."

Jane popped one piece of candy into her mouth and smiled.

* * *

With a 6 hour flight time, Jane was grateful for any distraction. When the drink service came around, she hastily accepted two complimentary mimosas. _What took them so long? Oh boy, do I need this!  
_  
"The vacation starts now!" She said, handing one of the long-stemmed glasses to Maura. "Cheers!" They clinked their glasses and drank deeply.

"This is going to be a vacation to remember!" Maura giggled.

Jane smirked, her eyes dropping down to the bag at her feet. _You've no idea, Maura._

Maura skimmed through the in-flight magazine, and noticed an in-depth article on the affects of flying on the human body and how to reduce the risk of DVT. She smiled to herself and began to read. Jane was fidgeting in her seat, turning this way and that, stretching, crossing and uncrossing her legs.

"Jane?" Maura placed a hand on Jane's leg. "Maybe you should get up and stretch your legs properly?" Maura explained about the need to keep moving on long plane journeys. "So, go and have a wander, and take a look out of the window."

"Okay, doc." Jane stood up and walked off down the aisle.

She stopped beside one of the windows and took a deep breath. She was definitely not as afraid of flying as she used to be, and she was determined to get over it. Jane pulled up the blind, and looked out of one of the windows. A landscape made entirely of white puffy clouds greeted her.

"Wow!" She walked back to their seats and asked Maura for the camera. "It looks like Marshmallow Fluff Land out there!" She gestured to the window. "I have to take a photo!"

Maura smiled and watched Jane proudly, impressed at her bravery and strength in working to overcome her fear. _You're an amazing human being, Jane Rizzoli. My life was so empty before you...I've never loved anyone this much.  
_  
After taking the photo, Jane returned to her seat and switched on the TV screen in front of her.

"Do you think you've gotten over your fear?" Maura asked gently, and Jane nodded sincerely.

"Pretty much. Thanks for your help, I couldn't have done it without you."

"Really?"

"Really."

* * *

After watching an episode of How I Met Your Mother, Jane flicked through all the other channels.

"Maura, there's nothing good on!" She complained, looking over to Maura to find that she had fallen asleep, her magazine still in her hand. Jane smiled at the sleeping woman.

_How did I fall in love with you, Dr Isles?_ _When did I fall in love with you? I know when I realised it...Why did it take me so long?_ _I'm so glad that I'm stubborn! You're beautiful, amazing, and mine!_  
_  
_These thoughts ran through Jane's mind of their own accord. The more she consciously thought about it, the deeper those thoughts became. _What did I do to deserve you?_ _Can you ever really know how much I love you? I know that you sometimes doubt yourself and your relationships, but you shouldn't! I'm going to make sure you can't doubt me!  
_  
As a stewardess walked past Jane asked her for a blanket. She returned a moment later with a new blanket wrapped in a plastic bag. The stewardess smiled at the sleeping Maura and left them in peace.

Jane ripped the packet open and wrapped the soft blue blanket around Maura, taking the magazine from her, noticing the science article. _You're such a nerd, Maur! _Jane kissed her cheek gently. _And you're such a sap Rizzoli!  
_  
Maura smiled in her sleep and shifted slightly. Jane leaned down and lifted her flight bag onto her knees, unzipping it. Keeping her hands inside the bag, she picked up the box. Jane flicked the box open and admired the contents with a bright smile.

"Jane..." Maura stirred, and Jane hurriedly closed the box. She put the bag away and turned to Maura.

"Hey. Did you have a good sleep?"

Maura nodded. "Did this blanket come out of the packet? Because a study in Shanghai found that 80% of reusable airline blankets are not washed between uses, and the CDC advise that..."

Jane leaned over and cut Maura off with a kiss. Maura smiled against Jane's lips.

"Yes, it was a fresh blanket." Jane said, pulling back. Maura slipped the blanket off herself and stood up.

"Thanks...I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Sorry to disturb you, Jane."

"Oh Maura, you did that long ago!" Jane smirked and got up to let Maura by. Maura beamed, kissed Jane's cheek quickly, and headed to the bathroom.

When Maura was gone, Jane waved the stewardess over again.

"How can I help you, Ma'am?"

Jane spoke quietly. "Can I get a bottle of champagne? It's something special for my girlfriend..."

The stewardess nodded. "Of course."

_I'm so out of my depth!_"Erm...I don't want to make a huge scene." Jane said quietly.

The stewardess nodded knowingly. "Sure, I understand." She smiled brightly. "Shall I bring it out right now? We will start serving lunch in about half an hour."

"Now?" _No time like the present, Rizzoli!_"Yeah, now is perfect." Jane smiled and pulled out her wallet. "You're best bottle, please."

"I'll be right back. Good luck!" The stewardess smiled and left, and Jane noticed Maura returning from the bathroom. Jane let Maura back into her seat and sat down beside her again. Maura reached over and placed her hand on Jane's knee.

"You okay, Jane? You're not feeling nervous again are you? You look a little pale."

"Oh, I'm okay..." Jane squeezed Maura's hand and looked up to see the stewardess returning with a bottle in an ice bucket and two glasses.  
_Here we go! _The butterflies in Jane's stomach started up_.  
_  
"Your champagne, ladies. Enjoy!"

"Thanks." Jane smiled. Maura's eyes were wide and she was grinning.

"Champagne, Jane?"

"Yeah, why not?" Jane poured the bubbly liquid into the glasses, handing one to Maura.

"Thank you." Maura sipped the golden liquid. "Ooh, _Veuve Clicquot..._Sip it slowly, Jane!"

Jane took a large gulp. "It's good! Got any champagne fun-facts for me, Maur?"

"Of course! There are approximately 49 million bubbles in a regular bottle of champagne, and the pressure in the bottle is about three times that of a car tyre..."

"So a flying champagne cork could do some serious damage! Tell me Dr Isles, why does champagne make me drunk so much more quickly than beer?" Jane asked with a laugh.

"That's because of the bubbles. They carry the alcohol into the bloodstream. It's faster because champagne has three times the bubbles of beer...And what's really interesting is the size of the bubbles. A higher quality champagne will have smaller bubbles, like these." Maura gestured to her glass before taking another sip.

"You really do know something about everything, don't you?" Jane said with a warm smile, leaning down with one hand to reach for the box in her bag. "Maura, I..."

Jane made a move to kneel down, but as she did so, knocked the ice bucket from the table. "Crap!"

Jane quickly grabbed the bottle before too much spilled, and then she scrabbled around to pick up the ice. Maura just laughed lightly. Jane looked at her.

"Jeez, I'm so clumsy sometimes! Sorry, Maura." The moment ruined, Jane surreptitiously slipped the box back into her bag. _Dammit!  
_  
"Oh, Jane. Don't worry." Maura touched Jane's hand lightly before refilling their glasses. "It's ok, hardly any got spilled. Come on, cheers to our vacation!"

* * *

After lunch had been eaten, and they had almost finished the champagne, Jane had settled down and she was beginning to feel sleepy. Maura went back to reading her magazine.

Jane put in her earphones, turned on her ipod, and closed her eyes with a contented sigh. She would just have to wait for another opportune moment; after all, their vacation had barely even started.

_"Well I'm not braggin' babe so don't put me down. But I've got the fastest set of wheels in town..."  
_  
Jane was listening to the Beach Boys, singing along in a whisper, and absentmindedly rubbing the scars on her hands, when she felt Maura tap her lightly on the shoulder. Jane opened her eyes and pulled out her earphones.

"You okay?" She asked. Maura nodded and held up her own earphones and splitter.

"Do you think we could share for a bit?"

"Sure!" Jane connected them up and then handed the ipod over to Maura. "Your choice."

Maura beamed and proceeded to riffle through all of Jane's tracks and albums, as Jane put her own earphones back in and waited patiently for Maura to decide what to listen to.

"Jane, don't you have any..."

"What?"

"It's okay. I found her." Maura pressed play and 'Something to talk about' by Bonnie Raitt began to play. Jane nodded along to the beat, closed her eyes again, and mouthed along to the words.  
_  
"They think we're lovers kept under cover. I just ignore it, but they keep sayin' we laugh just a little too loud. Stand just a little too close. We stare just a little too long..."_

"This song always reminds me of us, and of Frost and Korsak." Maura said dreamily. "Remember, when they used to speculate about us..."

'It took a rumour to make me wonder, now I'm convinced that I'm going under...'

Jane smiled and opened her eyes to look at Maura.

"Mmhm. The whole of BPD used to speculate about us, Maura, so it kind of is _our_song..."

Maura reached over and tucked a stray strand of hair behind Jane's ear, kissed her jaw and whispered, "We certainly did give them something to talk about!"

"Wow!" Jane breathed, and rubbed a tired hand over her face before pulling Maura closer. "I can't wait to get off this plane!"


	3. Chapter 3 Wear some flowers in your hair

_**A/N: Thank you so much again for your reviews and messages! This chapter was gonna be even longer so I decided to split it. We're really getting stuck in now! Jane and Maura start to enjoy their well-deserved vacation in San Francisco, and Maura tries to get Jane to really let her guard down. Rizzles fluff alert! ;)  
**__  
_**Chapter 3 – Wear some flowers in your hair**

When the plane finally touched down in San Francisco, Jane looked out of the window and swore loudly.

"Oh come on! It's just as rainy as Boston!" She huffed and stood up to grab their jackets from the overhead locker.

"Don't worry Jane. I'm sure it will brighten up soon! We've got three days here."

Jane nodded. _Yeah, a lot can happen in three days, Maura!_

They made their way off the plane, and went to claim their luggage. The luggage seemed to take forever. Jane huffed again, and Maura went over to a vending machine to get them bottles of water. When she returned the cases were finally arriving around the carousel. Jane spotted Maura's case and quickly dragged it from the belt, setting it down gently beside Maura.

"Later that same day!" She grumbled when her own case was still nowhere in sight. "If they've lost it I'll..." She took a large swig of her water.

"If your suitcase doesn't turn up you can always borrow some of my clothes!" Maura smirked trying to lift Jane's mood. Jane made a face.

"Or you could go nude!" Maura pinched Jane's hip playfully.

"Now that's an idea!" Jane finally laughed and hugged Maura. "I can't wait to get out of here, then our vacation will really be underway..."

"There it is!" Maura pointed to Jane's case as it finally emerged.

"Praise the Lord! Now we have to find a cab."

* * *

When the cab pulled up at the hotel, the rain had stopped and the sun was trying to shine through the grey clouds.

"I told you it would brighten up!" Maura said happily as she paid the driver. Jane clambered out of the cab and grabbed the cases, as Maura led the way into the lobby of the Hotel Pacifica.

The boutique hotel was a fusion of classic and modern. Jane was impressed by the place from the moment the cab had stopped outside. Maura hurried over to the desk to check them in, Jane followed and stood beside her at the desk.

"We'd like to check in, please. Rizzoli and Isles, 4 nights." Maura handed the receptionist a credit card.

"Yes, of course. Thank you." The man fiddled on the computer and then handed Maura her card back along with two key cards. "Welcome to the Hotel Pacifica. Your room is number 502 on the fifth floor. I hope you enjoy your stay. If I can help in any way, please let me know." He motioned to the porter who came over and collected the cases.

"Room 502, ladies. Please follow me."

The porter opened the door and led the way into the large room. He placed the cases down on the stands and turned to Jane and Maura. "I hope you have a pleasant stay. If you need anything just dial 0."

"Thank you." Jane tipped him with a smile, and waited until he had left the room before pulling off her jacket and throwing herself down on the king size bed. "Ahhhhh. This place is amazing!"

Maura started to explore the room. A vase of flowers and a bottle of wine sat on a table beside the window with a note that read 'From the management, with compliments.'  
Maura smiled and then went to check out the closet and bathroom.

Jane sat up on the bed and looked around the room. It was elegantly decorated in an international style, with an eggshell blue and mocha colour scheme. Framed maps of the world decorated the walls, and silk pillows decorated the bed.

_You're definitely not in the Motel 6 motor court anymore, Rizzoli!  
_  
"Jane, the bathroom is gorgeous!" Maura called. "Come see." Jane stood up and walked to the bathroom.

"Wow." Jane took a breath at the pristine bathroom before her; Mirrors, silver and white tiles, soft lighting, fluffy white towels and robes, and a very posh shower. "This place is the swankiest hotel I've ever stayed in." Jane picked up one of the small bottles of lotion from the shelf. "Even the shower lotion is fancy!"

Maura smiled and placed her hand on Jane's arm. "Only the best for us!" Maura pressed a kiss to Jane's cheek.

_You are worth every penny, Jane._

"Now, I'm going to start unpacking." She walked back into the bedroom, and then called in mock sternness. "Oh Jane, you messed up the bed already!"

Jane smirked and turned back to the bedroom. "Don't worry Maur, it'll get even messier soon enough!"

* * *

When Maura had finished hanging her clothes and putting her shoes away neatly in the closet, she lay down on the bed and watched Jane finish unpacking.

Jane put her folded t-shirts onto a shelf in the closet and began to hum softly. Maura recognised the tune as 'If you're going to San Francisco,' and she smiled up at Jane.

Jane smiled back and continued to hum as she finished unpacking. She then picked a small yellow flower from the vase, and walked over to the bed.

Jane leaned over Maura and said seriously, "Dr Isles, if you're going to San Francisco, be sure to wear some flowers in your hair." She smiled gently, almost nervously, and tucked the flower into Maura's hair behind her ear, and kissed her cheek. "Do you want to go for a walk? And find somewhere for dinner?" Jane suggested.

"That sounds lovely." Maura said. "But first, can we just lay here and rest for a while?" Maura grabbed Jane's hand and tugged her down onto the bed beside her. "Thank you for my flower." Maura smiled, snuggling into Jane and making sure the flower was still behind her ear. "You're very cute sometimes. I love you."

Maura placed a kiss to Jane's lips as the tall brunette wrapped her arms around the smaller blonde. Jane rolled on top of Maura and kissed her deeply, her left hand caressing Maura's side, before intertwining their fingers, the other hand coming up to rest on her neck and jaw.

"So much for having a rest..." Maura murmured between kisses. Jane pulled back and looked at her, and Maura could see the slight hurt in the detective's sensitive dark eyes. "Oh, Jane, I'm only joking. Come here!" Maura made sure Jane understood, pulling her down again and kissing her intensely.

* * *

When they got outside, Maura and Jane found that the weather had improved considerably. It was a sunny evening, and the pink and orange hues of sunset were just starting to be visible on the horizon. Maura grabbed Jane's hand and led the way. She led Jane down the street for two blocks and stopped.

"One of the cable-car lines crosses here." Maura pointed to the rails on the road. "The Powell-Hyde line. We can use it tomorrow to take a trip down to Fisherman's Wharf."

"Whatever you recommend, Dr Isles." Jane smiled and allowed Maura to continue to lead her down towards Union Square.

The pair wandered through the square, hand in hand. They passed by the Tiffany Building, and Jane noticed Maura gazing longingly into the windows as they passed. She smiled to herself happily.

_Way to go, Rizzoli!_

"Ooh, Bulgari!" Maura squealed as she spotted the store. "Can we, Jane?"

"Sure." Jane pushed down her hatred of shopping, and held the door to the store open for Maura.

"I need a new pair of sunglasses." Maura said, and led the way over to the display. Jane stood and watched her ask the assistant, and then try on pair after pair. She was so at home in this high-end store, and Jane felt so out of place. She was trying her best to be enough for Maura, and she knew that Maura loved her, but something about the gap in their background and prosperity still bothered Jane.

"Jane, what do you think of these?" Maura put on a pair of large brown glasses. "Do you like them?"

"They look great, Maur. Really stylish, but then aren't you always?" Jane smiled. "And how much are they?"

"$430." Maura answered. "Do you really think they suit me?"

"Yes." Jane nodded, trying to hide her urge to recoil at the price. "Everything you put on looks amazing."

Maura handed the glasses back to the assistant and smiled. "I'll take those, and a pair of the aviators with the tortoiseshell arms please." She smiled back at Jane, who looked at her with her mouth slightly open.

Maura went over to the till with the assistant and paid for the glasses on her credit card. When she was done she came back over to Jane and handed her the aviator sunglasses in a small bag with ribbon handles. "Here you go, Jane. For you." Maura leaned up and kissed her cheek before leading the way out of the store, her own bag swinging from her hand.

"You just bought me a pair of $400 dollar sunglasses? _Me?_"

"Yep. Only the best for us... You needed a new pair." Maura said, looking at the old battered aviators perched on the top of Jane's head.

"Thank you." Jane breathed, taking Maura's hand again. They continued their walk in the remaining sunlight, admiring the shops and sights of downtown San Francisco. Jane couldn't remember feeling this relaxed and happy in a long time. She squeezed Maura's hand and decided to tell her so.

"I don't remember the last time I felt so good, Maur; so happy and relaxed."

"Me too, Jane. And it feels really good to be back in my old home, with you by my side."

"I wouldn't have it any other way! Now, where shall we eat?"

Maura poked Jane playfully in the stomach. "Always thinking of your belly, aren't you? How about steak?" Maura led them across the road to 'Rick's Bar and Grill.'

"Perfect!" Jane beamed.

* * *

Rick's was quite crowded, so Jane and Maura sat at the bar. The bartender came over with a smile. "Evening. What can I get for you?"  
Maura ordered them two bottles of Anchor Steam beer, and Jane raised her eyebrow.

"Beer, Maur?"

"It's an excellent beer, and it's brewed here in San Francisco."

"You know I won't say no!" Jane poured her bottle out into her glass and drank deeply. "Ahh..." She smacked her lips. "That is good!"

They looked over the menu, and both ordered T-bone steak and beer-battered fries; medium-rare for Maura, well-done for Jane. "Oh, and can we get a side salad too." Maura reminded the bartender as he wrote down their order.

Jane rolled her eyes. "Sure, a side salad is really going to cut through all the meat and fries calories."

While they waited for their order, Jane's attention was caught by the TV screen above the bar. The news channel was reporting on the recent murder of a young gay couple in a San Francisco neighbourhood. Jane sighed and rubbed a hand over her eyes.

"We just can't get away from it!" She muttered angrily. Maura turned to look at what had caused Jane's worry.

"True love can be dangerous! The couple were believed to have been targeted because of their sexuality." The news reporter spoke frankly. "San Francisco Police Department have yet to either confirm or deny the possibility of a hate-crime, and the connection to a local protest group known for their outspoken views."

"Urgh!" Jane groaned again and said to the bartender, "Please, can't you turn it over to a sports channel, or something?"

He nodded and picked up the remote, flicking the channel to a sports news station. "Not exactly cheerful news..."

"Tell me about it!" Jane took another long draught of her beer. "I... I get enough of that stuff back in Boston."

As they ate, conversation drifted back to home, family and work.

"I told Korsak and Frost not to contact me about work under any circumstance!" Jane said. "I don't want to even think about homicide right now. As far as work's concerned, for the next three weeks, I'm just a civilian... but that won't stop Ma from trying to call us!"

"We'll send her a postcard!" Maura said happily. "And buy her a nice souvenir."

"Come on, Maur! Don't encourage her!" Jane said, with a hint of a smile. "You're like the daughter she always wanted, you know."

"Jane, your mother loves you."

"I know she does..." Jane fiddled with her fork, and poked at leaves on her plate. "But that doesn't stop her from loving you, and all your 'girly' ways." Jane wiggled her fingers for emphasis. "She's happy to finally have someone in her life who enjoys talking about clothes and fashion..."

"Jane," Maura spoke softly. "You are her daughter, and she loves you no matter what you like. I mean, look at how supportive she's been of us!"  
Jane nodded and went back to her food. "You're right, as usual."

Maura picked up the menu again.

"Dessert? Really?" Jane asked. "I'm too full, but you go ahead."

"Let's share!" Maura said cheerfully, ordering waffles with berries and ice cream. Jane groaned and patted her stomach.

"Come on tummy, you're not on vacation!"

They shared the dessert, Jane's appetite returning at the sight of the sweet, syrup laced waffle.

"That case on TV before really got to you, didn't it?" Maura said, knowingly.

"Mmm." Jane nodded through a mouthful of ice-cream. "Yeah. I just want to forget all that stuff while we're away. I mean is it too much to ask for? Don't I see enough crap throughout the year to warrant a few quiet weeks off?"

Jane sighed, and looked earnestly at Maura. "And the way they report it too!" _'True love can be dangerous!'_The reporter's words rattled around in Jane's mind.

"Maura, sometimes I just forget how terrible the human race can actually be. It's like, sometimes, when I'm at work I sorta forget that it's real ordinary people and that it happens everywhere. Boston's not the centre of the universe, not the only place where bad stuff happens..."

"You're not a cyborg, Jane." Maura said, echoing the conversation they had had a long time ago. "You're allowed to feel things."

* * *

The sun had finally fully set when they walked the few blocks back to the hotel.

In their room, Maura found a book of matches and lit a couple of the candles on the coffee table. "Shall I open the wine? She asked, grabbing the corkscrew.

"Sure." Jane said, opening her Bulgari bag and pulling out the glasses case. She flicked it open and carefully took out her new shades. She inspected her new sunglasses with a smile and put them on.

Maura poured the wine and brought a glass over to Jane who was looking at herself in the mirror.

"What do you think, Doctor?" Jane turned around and fixed her with a look, giving Maura her best Detective Badass face.

"Badass." Maura confirmed, leaning up to kiss Jane. Jane's hands quickly came up to rest on the small of Maura's back, and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. "Jane!" Maura squealed and pulled back. "The wine! I nearly spilled it."

She held Jane's glass out to her, and then went over to sit down on the brown leather couch near the window. She patted the place next to her and smiled lovingly at Jane. Jane took off her sunglasses before joining her, placing a hand on Maura's knee as they drank their wine in silence...

"So, do you like San Francisco so far?" Maura asked, anxious to break the silence after a few minutes.

Jane squeezed Maura's knee, nodded, and took another sip of her wine. Maura watched her and a smile crossed her pretty face. Jane frowned and looked back at her.  
"What?"

"Nothing. I was just watching you." Maura finished her glass of wine and quickly refilled it from the bottle on the coffee table. Jane held out her almost empty glass and Maura topped it up. "You're quiet, Jane. Is anything wrong?"

"I was just thinking." Jane answered cryptically. Maura's curiosity was piqued. She lifted her legs and tucked them beneath her, turning to face Jane.

"What were you thinking about?" She reached out to twirl a lock of Jane's hair between her fingers.

Jane looked back at her. "About that murder case on the TV... About you and me." The honesty and tenderness Maura could see in Jane's eyes shocked and delighted her, just like it always did on the occasions when Jane started to open up like this.

"And?" Maura asked, leaning even closer to Jane. "What about us?"

"I love you so much that it frightens me a little." Jane blurted out. Then she placed her hand on Maura's arm, attempting to cover her fear. "I mean, eww, I think I'm turning into a complete sap! Just look at me!"

That trademark humour was back, Maura noted; the one that Jane always used when she wanted to cover up her feelings; when things were getting too much for her, or when she caught herself verging on romantic, cute, sweet...

Maura sipped her wine and waited for Jane to continue. When she didn't, Maura decided to say something.

"Don't be afraid. You shouldn't confuse being loving with being sappy! Besides, what's wrong with being romantic sometimes?" Maura leaned over and pressed a long kiss to Jane's cheek. "Look!" She pulled the flower out from behind her ear. "I still have this! You're wonderfully romantic..."

"I wish it was easier for me to talk about my feelings." Jane said plainly, avoiding Maura's eyes. "I never know what to say."

"Just say what you feel, Jane." Maura tilted Jane's face to look into her eyes. "Is it really that hard to tell me?"

"Words can't do _this_justice." Jane gestured between the both of them, before finishing off her wine in one gulp. Maura copied her and reached over to put both of their empty glasses down on the table.

"You always manage to tell me how you feel through your actions." Maura said huskily, climbing over to straddle Jane's lap and take her face in her hands. "Show me."

Their lips met and they tasted the wine on each other's breaths. A wave of passion surged through Jane, and she quickly stood up, taking Maura with her. The ME wrapped her legs around Jane's waist as she walked over to the bed, their lips never parting.

Jane laid Maura down gently and crawled up to hover above her. Jane placed her hands on the bed on either side of Maura's face, and held herself up above her.  
Maura waited for Jane to lower herself down, but when Jane just admired her face, Maura lost her patience.

She wrapped her arms around Jane's shoulders and pulled herself up to meet her lips. They kissed fiercely, Jane keeping them in that pose for a few long moments, holding up both her own weight and Maura's. Finally though, her muscles began to give way, and they both dropped down to the bed. Maura laughed and captured the detective's lips once more.

Jane hummed and smiled against the doctor's lips before moving down to kiss the soft skin of her favourite spot at the junction of Maura's neck and shoulder.

"I love you so much, Jane." Maura whispered as she gently began to unbutton Jane's shirt, placing light kisses to the familiar birthmark at the top of Jane's chest. Jane was still busy peppering Maura's neck with sloppy kisses.

"Jane..." Maura breathed and moved her hands underneath Jane's now open shirt, running them up the detective's lean back. Jane shivered at the cool touch and moved back up to crush her lips to Maura's once more.

"I love you, Maura." Jane's guard was down as she spoke in between heated kisses. "I have never loved anyone so much. You're everything to me..."

Maura moved to pull Jane's shirt off, and Jane shrugged it off her shoulders before dropping it off the bed. Maura traced her fingers all the way up Jane's back again, and threaded them in her long dark hair.

Jane fingers began tug at the hem of Maura's top, pushing it up her torso. Maura pulled herself away from Jane for a moment, yanked the shirt over her head and threw it to the floor. She then directed her attention to the buckle of Jane's belt, undoing it hastily before reaching for the zipper of Jane's jeans. Maura pushed the jeans down Jane's hips, and Jane shimmied them down her legs and kicked them off roughly, kissing Maura again, desperate to feel the contact.

"We – need – to – take- this – off –now." Jane said between kisses as she unzipped the side of Maura's skirt.

Now, both of them were left only in their underwear and jewellery. Jane pulled her necklace off over her head and took off her watch, dropping them to the floor. Maura carefully removed her own necklace and bracelet, before wrapping her legs around Jane's thighs and lacing her arms around Jane's shoulders once more, pulling her back on top of her.

The cold metal of Maura's very expensive watch touched the flushed skin at Jane's shoulder blade and she flinched, her hips rising and falling sharply. She hissed out a breath and leaned up to grab Maura's arm. Delicately, Jane removed Maura's watch and stretched over to place it on the nightstand.

She kissed Maura's chest, settling her chin in the hollow between her breasts, and reaching around to unclasp Maura's lacy, turquoise bra. Maura fiddled with the clasp of Jane's bra and moaned as Jane turned her attention to her breasts before moving on; kissing down her torso, over her toned stomach, scarred hands tenderly caressing her sides.

With a shuddering sigh, Maura's hands flew up to tangle in Jane's hair as the detective's lips reached the waistband of her panties.

_**Bzzzzzz! Bzzzzzz! Bzzzzzz! Bzzzzzz! Bzzzzzz! Bzzzzzz!**_

Jane and Maura both groaned at the sound of Jane's cell phone vibrating from the nightstand.

"Dammit!" Jane yelled.

"Just ignore it." Maura said, tightening her grip in Jane's dark tresses once more. "Jane..."

**_Bzzzzzz! Bzzzzzz! Bzzzzzz! Bzzzzzz!_**

With another groan, Jane made to stand up, as Maura tried to clutch at her. "Jane, we're on vacation! We're in the middle of..."_  
_"I know, I know. But what if it's an emergency? Sorry, Maur."

Jane grabbed the phone looking at the screen. "Oh, come on Ma!" She looked at Maura in apology, and answered the phone. "Hi, Ma... No, that's okay. We just got back from dinner... No, don't worry. It's no problem. We were just having a glass of wine."

Maura sighed loudly, and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, Maura's fine...Yeah, the flight was ok...No, not yet, Ma!" Jane hurried to change the subject. "The- The hotel's amazing! You should see it! Our room's bigger than my old apartment! Jo's okay? And Bass? ...Yeah... Okay, sure."

Jane looked at Maura and held the phone out to her. "Ma wants to say hi." Maura sighed but smiled slightly, and took the phone.

"Hi Angela!" Her tone was instantly cheerful. "Yes, it's great...Thank you for looking after Bass! And Jo... Yes, British strawberries... Oh, yeah, we're going to head down there tomorrow...You'll be glad to hear that I dragged Jane into Bulgari this afternoon...Mmmhmm...I bought her the aviators from the new line...Yes, those ones, that's right...They certainly do!...Yes, very good on her..."

Jane laughed lightly and started to pick up the clothes from the floor, laying them neatly on the chair.

"Okay Angela, we will. Thank you. Do you want me to pass you back to Jane? No? ... Okay, speak to you soon. Lots of love! Bye." Maura hung up the phone and turned back to Jane.

"I'm so sorry about that!" Jane said, coming over to sit on the edge of the bed. "I should have just ignored it; I mean..." Maura cut Jane off with a quick kiss to her lips.

"It's okay, Jane, really. You don't have to apologize." Maura enveloped Jane in a hug. "I know... loving you means loving your family too!"

"Love one Rizzoli, be forced to love them all?" Jane asked with a smirk, and Maura nodded earnestly.

Jane squeezed Maura tightly and kissed her shoulder. "You, Dr Isles, are amazing!" She took the phone from Maura's hand and turned it off, dropping it to the floor. "Now, remind me, where were we?"

* * *

Maura had never felt as close to anyone as she did to Jane. There was a connection between them that she couldn't explain, despite all her scientific reasoning.

She had tried time and again to quantify and classify the bond she shared with Jane, and all she could come up with were the age-old, and very unscientific, notions of soul mates and true love. But Maura Isles had to admit that Jane had made her question these notions. Each time they made love, Maura became even more certain of the existence of soul mates, true love, and destiny.

Maura had never felt this way about another person. She had never felt the need or the urge to give everything she had to someone else, and this was how she had felt ever since she had acknowledged her feelings for Jane Rizzoli. Jane was her soul mate, but Maura knew that it had not been easy for Jane to accept the vulnerability and openness created by such a strong bond.

Lying under the soft white sheets, their limbs wrapped around each other, neither Jane nor Maura spoke; each a little bit lost in thought. With one final quick kiss, Jane pulled away from Maura and headed to the bathroom. Maura pulled on her silk pyjamas, and climbed back under the sheets, closing her eyes.

The conversation she had shared with Jane, what seemed like eons ago, flashed into Maura's mind; 'Well, first of all, I would be the guy.'  
_Despite all we've been through,_ s_he still believes that she needs to be strong all the time. She still tries to hide her feelings. It's that cop thing! I need to make her see that loving someone with all her heart is not a sign of weakness._

Looking at herself in the mirror as she brushed her teeth, Jane wondered how she and Maura could be complete opposites, and yet fit together so perfectly. They were so different, and yet they loved each other so much.

As she had tried to explain to Maura earlier, Jane had realised that she had become one of _them_. One of those people who are so in love that it's all they can think about; all they _want_to think about. She kept waiting and wondering if the feeling, the newness of being with Maura, would wear off; it never did.

Jane's biggest fear had always been that love would make her weak, but she admitted that Maura was the only one who had ever managed to truly get past her defences.  
With Maura, Jane found herself able to let her guard down, and since the day she had finally told Maura how she felt, her heart seemed to be permanently on her sleeve.  
_I know that she loves me; I know that I love her. I really love her._

Jane rinsed her mouth, then looked at her face again, distractedly running her fingertips over the few recently appeared wrinkle lines at the corners of her eyes._ What's wrong with loving her with my whole heart? Nothing! I need to just say what I feel! Just tell her, Rizzoli! _

With a rush of emotion, Jane pulled on her pyjamas and ran back into the bedroom. She tore open the drawer of the nightstand and pulled out the pale blue box, running quickly to Maura's side of the bed.

"Maura..."

The ME's steady breathing greeted her. She was already fast asleep, her honey coloured hair fanned out across the pillow, her face peaceful and content. Jane smiled and knelt down to kiss Maura's cheek.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily, Maur." She whispered. "One of these days I'll manage to ask you."

* * *

Maura woke with a start as Jane kicked her calf. The detective was restlessly moving in her sleep again, but Maura was glad to see that she wasn't thrashing wildly, calling out, or sweating like she sometimes did when a real nightmare struck. Maura leaned over and smoothed the dark hair at Jane's forehead.

"Jane, sweetheart, it's okay. You're ok." She whispered and placed a kiss to Jane's temple as she began to calm down. After a few more moments, and a few more whispered reassurances, Jane rolled over in her sleep, and was calm.

Maura carefully climbed out of bed, and went to the window. She pulled back the drapes and looked out at the bright lights of the city. Maura wrapped her arms around herself and stared out at the buildings, the trees, the cars.

Maura looked up at the sky. That familiar pinkish glow of a city sky at night hovered above the tall buildings, the city lights never giving the sky a chance to be fully black. Maura sighed and smiled to herself. She heard a rustling from the bed, and turned to see Jane roll over in her sleep again.

So much had changed since she was last here. This city, which her heart used to call home, had now been replaced by Boston and, more importantly, by Jane Rizzoli.

Maura thought back to her days spent in this city as a student. Back then she had never been one for reminiscing, never taking the time to look back, always looking to the future and envisaging what it held in store for her.

Now, standing in this luxury hotel room, as the Chief Medical Examiner for Massachusetts, with her best friend and the real love of her life in bed, Maura felt a rush of completeness and fulfilment like never before.

She didn't hear Jane get up from the bed, only realising that she had woken up when she felt the detective's arms wrap around her waist from behind as she joined her at the window.

"Thanks for putting up with me." Jane whispered, dropping a kiss to Maura's shoulder.

"You're welcome, Jane." Maura leaned back into her embrace, and Jane rested her head on Maura's shoulder.

They stood in silence, looking up at the sky and listening to a Police siren blaring in the distance.


	4. Chapter 4 Got My Mind Set On You

_**A/N: Anyone for some fun-facts? Also, I love love love San Francisco, and 80s music! Enjoy!  
**_

**Chapter 4 – Got My Mind Set On You  
**

The next morning, Jane and Maura were torn.

They could not decide if they were still on for going to Fisherman's Wharf, or whether they should just spend the whole day in bed together.

After much deliberation they finally decided to stick to their original plan for the day, reasoning that while they were on vacation they should make the most of it; after all, they could stay in bed all day at home.

At 10.30, they headed to a small bakery on the corner for a quick breakfast of coffee and muffins, before catching the cable car down to the Wharf. They stood on the side of the cable car, a huge grin on Jane's face, like an excited child. Maura held on tightly, one arm other wrapped securely around Jane's waist.

* * *

When they hopped off the cable car, they wandered onto Pier 39, stopping to take photographs of each other in front of the famous crab statue.  
This gave Maura time for a fun-fact.

"This might interest you Jane. Fisherman's Wharf was founded during the Gold Rush by Italian fishermen who settled in this area. They mainly fished Dungeness Crab, hence the significance of this crab here." She gestured to the statue.

"My own personal, walking, talking, Wikipedia." Jane said, wrapping an arm around Maura. "Except you are _not_ frequently incorrect, and you _are_rigorously peer reviewed!" She raised her eyebrows suggestively, and Maura burst into a very uncharacteristic fit of giggles.

They wandered around, arm in arm, and stopped for a while to watch the sea lions. One of the sea lions had a pup sleeping next to her. Jane took out her phone and snapped a photo, sending it to Korsak. "Cute. Korsak will love that!"

Maura looked at her watch. "Come on, Jane. Let's try and get to _Ghirardelli before it gets too crowded."  
_

* * *

On their way off the pier, Jane spotted the NFL shop. "Oh yeah! Maura?"

Maura nodded and followed Jane inside the crowded shop. Jane headed straight up the stairs and over to the Cal Golden Bears college sportswear, grabbing jerseys for both Frankie and Tommy, as well as for herself.

Maura picked up one of the shirts too and checked the size. "Jane, I'm going to get one of these too! I never had one while I was studying here."

"You gonna get your name on the back?" Jane asked. "I'm getting Rizzoli on the back of these." She held up the 3 jerseys in her arms.

"Sure!" Maura beamed.

"Here, give it to me, and I'll get them all done." Jane took the jersey from Maura.

"Thanks. I'm gonna go wait outside." Maura said, "It's a mad house in here!"

Jane watched Maura go down the stairs and was hit by a sudden idea. She grabbed another 2 jerseys and headed through the crowd, over to the guy at counter. _You're a genius, Rizzoli!  
_  
"Hi. On vacation, right? Welcome to San Francisco."

"Hey, thanks." Jane smiled. "Can I get names on these?"

"Sure." The store clerk grabbed a note pad and pen.

"Ok, this is gonna be a bit complicated. I'd like these 3 to say Rizzoli." Jane spelled out the name. "And this one to say Isles." She checked the clerk's spelling. "Great. Okay, and these two need to say Rizzoli-Isles. Rizzoli hyphen Isles."

The clerk showed her the notepad and Jane nodded. "Yes, perfect." _This is such an inspired idea!  
_  
"Cool." He rang up the cost. "We're pretty busy today, but they'll be ready this afternoon. Any time after 2pm."

"Thanks." Jane paid for the jerseys and the clerk handed her a ticket. She rejoined Maura who was waiting outside in the sunshine.

"Hey." Jane beamed and kissed Maura's cheek. "They'll be ready by 2 o'clock." They linked arms and left in the direction of Ghirardelli square. "Is it chocolate time, Dr Isles?"

"Why yes, I believe it is, Detective Rizzoli!"

* * *

They managed to arrive at Ghirardelli before most of the tourist crowds. Every kind of chocolate Jane had ever dreamed of was here, except one...  
"Hey, Maura! They haven't got chocolate with gold flakes in it!"

"True." Maura remembered Jane's 'not an apology' peace offering. "That was good stuff. Where did you find it?"

"It's a secret." Jane smirked, and walked off to the dark chocolate section.

When they had looked around, and found different chocolates for everyone they knew, Jane and Maura bought two coffees and some freshly dipped chocolate-coated strawberries and sat down on the terrace outside.

Maura pulled out her cell phone and held it at arm's length as she took a photo of the pair of them with a strawberry held up to each other's mouth.

"That one's going on Twitter!" Maura laughed, fiddling on her phone as she posted the photo to her Twitter account:

**"ME_Isles and DetJRizzoli treating themselves at _Ghirardelli! #IHeartSanFrancisco"  
_**

* * *

After their snack, they headed down to the aquarium by the bay. Jane let Maura spout all the facts she could come up with as they walked around admiring all the beautiful marine creatures. Jane beamed as they entered the shark exhibit. She pulled Maura by the hand, pushed through the crowd, and right over to the glass.

"I used to be obsessed with sharks when I was a kid." Jane said. "Ever since I saw Jaws... Don't tell Ma, but Pop let me watch it when I was about 7. I loved it, Frankie and Tommy were scared out of their minds!"

Jane laughed, staring intently as a large shark swam by. "They're just the coolest...they're so tough, so strong. Nothing messes with a shark!" Her voice was full of childlike admiration. "Well, nothing except humans, I guess."

Maura clutched at Jane's arm, grateful for this private insight into Jane's childhood. _Brace yourself, Jane._ _Time for some facts!  
_  
"These are Sevengill sharks." Maura said, back in Googlemouth mode. "Most sharks only have five gills. This species is common in the San Francisco bay. Did you know they're actually ovoviviparous?"

Jane looked at Maura and frowned slightly, "Something to do with eggs?"

"Almost." Maura explained. "Ovoviviparous actually means that they give birth to _live_young. This species can give birth to between 80 and 100 young per pregnancy."

"Whoa! That is really cool!" Jane said happily, peering into the tank again, her hands cupped around her eyes.

"I have to admit that I've never seen Jaws." Maura said quietly. _Uh-oh, I shouldn't have admitted that!  
_  
"What? Seriously?" Jane gawped at her. "Well, we'll have to remedy that. It's a classic!"

She waved her arms towards Maura, humming the Jaws theme tune loudly as she moved forward slowly, bearing her teeth and frowning exaggeratedly, before grabbing the doctor around the waist.

"Oh no! The shark has got you, Maur! Now it's gonna eat you!" Jane started kissing Maura's neck, before the other woman's hands pushed Jane away, somewhat half-heartedly, and with a smile.

"Jane! Not in front of all these people, and children!"

* * *

By the time they got out of the aquarium it was well past lunch time. They wandered along the bay until they reached the destination Maura was steering them to; Boudins.

"Isn't it a bit inappropriate that we've just been to an aquarium looking at all the pretty fishies, and now we're ordering clam chowder?" Jane laughed and nudged Maura lightly.

They sat down at a table with their clam chowder in Sourdough bread bowls. Maura smelled her soup. "Ooh, it smells so good!"

Jane picked up her spoon and began to tuck in, as Maura decided it was time for some more facts.

"Jane, did you know that San Francisco sourdough has been in continuous production since 1849?"

Jane looked to Maura to continue. "And a traditional San Francisco sourdough loaf has a pH range of 3.8 to 4.5, which is sourer than other varieties. The dominant strain of lactobacillus used in these sourdoughs was named _Lactobacillus sanfranciscensis _because of its distinct acidity_."_

Jane smiled fondly at Maura. "You're such a geek. I think it's very cute!"

Maura quirked an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Really." Jane winked. "Don't ever change!"

After their food, they returned to Pier 39 and went on the hunt for a souvenir for Angela. Jane noticed that it was time to collect their football jerseys, so she left Maura looking for a souvenir while she went to collect them.

When Jane returned to find Maura outside the souvenir store, she was holding a large rectangular bag.

"Jane, I got this for Angela." Maura pulled out a painting on a canvas block. It showed the golden gate bridge with the city in the background. "It's by a local artist. Do you think she'll like it?"

Jane smiled. "She'll love it!" She took Maura's hand and they headed off back towards their hotel. "You've got a great eye, Maur."

"I thought it would look nice in your mom's kitchen. She's got that plain wall near the counter..." Maura trailed off when she saw Jane looking at her, noting the affection in the brunette's eyes. "What, Jane?"

_Maura, you are amazing, perfect, and too good for me, really. _"I love you."

* * *

On the way back to the hotel, they picked up a bottle of wine and a six pack of beer. Jane opened a beer, shoving the rest of them into what little space she could find in the mini-bar, and Maura uncorked the wine.

Jane opened the bag of jerseys and handed the 'Isles' one to Maura.

"Look!"

She took out her own, before hiding the others at the bottom of her suitcase. Maura tried on her jersey and strolled over to the mirror to look at herself. _Cute!_

Her cell phone buzzed and she ran back to the bed to get it. She sat down on the bed.

"Jane, my old college lab partner Clare just tweeted me!" Maura said, looking up from her phone.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, she still lives here. We tweet quite often, but I haven't seen her in years...She saw our strawberry photo and asked if we want to meet her for dinner?

Maura showed Jane the tweet from ClareSF73:** 'ME_Isles DetJRizzoli Nice photo! Plans? Meet for dinner 2nite?'**

"God, I never use Twitter anymore...Sounds good. Where are we meeting her?"

"I'll tweet her back!" Maura smiled. "If she's still the same Clare I knew at college she'll probably want to go out for Chinese."

"Chinese sounds fantastic!" Jane said, pushing aside the slight pang of jealousy she felt that she hadn't known Maura sooner. "My stomach is rumbling already!"

* * *

When they arrived at the Chinese restaurant, Maura led the way inside, looking around for her friend Clare.

"There she is." They made their way over to a round table, where an attractive red-haired woman was sitting. "Clare!"

"Hi!" Clare stood up to greet them. "Maura! And Jane, right?" She hugged them both. "Wow, Maura it's been too long!"

"I know." Maura beamed, as the three of them sat down. "You look great."

"So do you. Glad to see you're still the same old classy Maura Isles." Clare smiled genuinely. "That dress is stunning, Maura. And your earrings!" Clare turned back to Jane. "And you look amazing, Jane. That turquoise colour really suits you."

Jane smiled her thanks; she already liked Clare's sincerity and enthusiasm.

They ordered their food, and a bottle of wine, and Maura introduced Clare to Jane properly; the two friends laughing as they recounted their college days. By the time their food had arrived, Jane felt as though she had known Clare for years.

"Ok, now tell me all about you guys!" Clare clapped her hands together and looked from Maura to Jane.

"What do you want to know?" Maura asked, taking a sip of her wine.

"Everything! How did you meet?"

"We met at work." Jane said. "I work at the Boston Police Department, and I met Maura there."

"We work together all the time." Maura said. "Jane's a Homicide Detective, so we met on my first case as ME."

"Wow." Clare looked to Jane with her mouth slightly agape. "You're a homicide detective? Really? That's _so _interesting." She smiled back to Maura. "Keep a hold on this one, Maura!"

"Oh, I intend too!" Maura said, taking Jane's hand. "She's a keeper!"

_Oh boy... _Jane grinned and took a large sip of her wine. "I'm not going anywhere, Maur! What do you do, Clare?"

"I'm an MD. I work in the ER at San Francisco general."

"That's great." Jane nodded. "Can never have too many docs in ER!"

Clare smiled at them both again. "So how did you two... you know..."

"How did we get together?" Maura asked; Clare nodded and refilled their wine glasses.

"Maura kissed me." Jane said frankly, with a smirk.

"I had wanted to for a long time, but I didn't know if the feeling was mutual." Maura smiled. "Jane would sometimes look at me with such a look in her eyes...and one day I was trying to explain to her how I felt, when I thought, 'Oh screw it!'And I kissed her."

"Yep." Jane nodded at Clare's shocked expression. "Lucky for Maura, she read my feelings properly...otherwise that would have been _really_embarrassing! I thought I'd done a pretty good job of keeping my feelings hidden from her, but turns out I hadn't."

"I could see something in your eyes." Maura said softly to Jane. "Something I hadn't ever seen before, and then I knew you felt the same way I did."

"Thank God!" Jane laughed. "Otherwise I don't think I'd have ever been brave enough..."

"Wow." Clare sighed with a smile. "I wish my love-life was that exciting..."

"We're not that exciting!" Jane smiled. "Believe me, Clare!"

"A Medical Examiner and a Homicide Detective? Are you kidding? I think you're fascinating!"

"Are you still single, Clare?" Maura asked her friend.

"Yeah. I haven't been seeing anyone since Mike and I broke up." Clare took a long drink. "But that doesn't mean I haven't been _looking_..."

"Oh?" Maura smirked. "Anyone I know?" _Still the same old Clare!  
_  
"Wouldn't you like to know!" Clare smirked back, taking another drink. "Maybe..."

They were now on to a second bottle of wine, and all three were becoming even more talkative.

"So," Clare started, "can I ask you guys another question? It's a bit personal."

"Shoot." Jane said, feeling warm from the wine, and comfortable in Clare's company.

"Who wears the trousers in your relationship? I mean...Who's the guy?"

Both Maura and Jane laughed. "Jane likes to _think _she is." Maura said playfully, nudging her girlfriend and batting her eyelashes. "Don't you, babe?"

Jane nodded. "Yeah, it's definitely me. Maura is much too _girly _to be the guy!"

Maura opened her mouth to protest but Jane continued.

"Don't get me wrong, Maura is a _very _accomplished woman. I mean look at her! But for example, when she sees a spider, or breaks something, and she's like 'Oh, my God!' That's my cue to sweep in like the hero. It's a good feeling."

Maura sighed and Jane grinned cheekily.

"But just because she's girly, that doesn't mean she can't be dominant! She often acts like she's wearing the trousers!"

"Jane!" Maura slapped her arm playfully.

"Oh, I believe you, Jane." Clare smirked. "After all, I've known Maura for years!"

"Really," Maura continued. "Neither of us is the guy... and that's kind of the point."

Jane smiled happily and squeezed Maura's hand on the table between them.

"Hey, Clare, will you take a photo of the both of us?" Maura asked, handing her camera across the table to her friend.

"Sure."

Maura and Jane wrapped their arms around each other and smiled to the camera.

"Ready? One, two, three!"

As Clare pressed down on the button, Jane turned her head and placed a huge kiss to Maura's cheek, just below her eye.

"Jane!" Maura giggled, surprised, and turned to kiss Jane properly.

"Aww...you two are so cute!" Clare beamed, before waving to the waiter. "Excuse me, could you take a photo of the three of us?"

"Great idea, Clare." Maura beamed as Jane wrapped an arm around her.

Clare handed the camera to the waiter, and moved around the table to Jane's side. She slid her arm around Jane's waist and leaned in closely. Jane felt her breath catch as Clare squeezed her tightly, but she ignored it.

"Cheese!"

* * *

"What are you doing for the rest of the night?" Clare asked.

"Maura wants to take me to one of her old haunts." Jane said, putting a hand on Maura's shoulder.

"Yeah, I want to go to La Bamba. Remember when we used to go there every week?" Maura smiled to Clare, who nodded with a fond grin.

"I haven't been to a club in ages." Jane said. "It'll probably just make me feel so old!"

"Nonsense." Maura said. "Clare, do you wanna come with us?"

"Sure!" Clare smiled and pulled out her cell phone. "Is it alright if I let some of my friends know?"

"The more the merrier." Jane smiled. "So, really, what is this place like? La Bamba?"

"It's a very diverse crowd." Maura said. "Everyone's welcome. All ages, all sexualities..."

"The music's usually good, and tonight the beers are only $1." Clare said with a smile, and checked her watch.

"Whoop! I'm already there!" Jane cheered, squeezing Maura closer. "Let's go!"

* * *

When the three of them arrived at the club it was already busy, and the DJ was playing loud 80s dance music.

Being the tallest, Jane led the way to the bar, and ordered a gin and tonic for Maura, and beers for herself and Clare.

Maura then led the way out to the dance floor. Jane smirked and leant down to speak into Maura's ear. "Remember our case at the Merch? I wish you were wearing that outfit now!"

Maura smiled knowingly and replied. "I think you've already had too much to drink, Jane."

Jane shook her head. "No, not yet. We are on vacation after all! Oh, I love this song!"

Jane grabbed Maura's hand, and together they danced and sang along to a remix of 'Got My Mind Set On You' by George Harrison.

_"I got my mind set on you! And this time I know it's for real, the feelings that I feel. I know if I put my mind to it, I know that I really can do it!"_

Jane sang, twirling Maura by the hand.

_"But it's gonna take money! A whole lotta spending money! It's gonna take plenty of money, to do it right..."_

Clare watched them, and Maura handed her the camera. "Thanks, Clare. We never get enough photos of the pair of us." She explained with a laugh.

* * *

Several drinks, and many songs later, Jane and Maura were dancing in each other's arms, and giggling. Clare spotted her friends in the crowd and waved them over.

"Maura, Jane." She tapped the distracted couple on the shoulders. "These are some of my friends. Lauren, Rob, Rachel, and Jon." Jane and Maura smiled and greeted the new posse of people.

"I used to go to college with Maura." Clare explained to her friends. "And this is Jane, Maura's girlfriend." Clare turned to Maura and Jane. "I know Rob from triage, and Lauren is his fiancée."

"Congratulations." Maura said with a huge smile, and Jane nodded.

"Rachel, Jon and I take yoga classes together." Clare continued.

"I still do yoga too!" Maura beamed. "Nice to meet you all. Come on, let's dance!"

They danced together for another song, Clare dancing hand in hand with Maura, then taking Jane's hand and asking her for a dance.

Jane agreed. Clare held Jane's hands tightly and moved in closer to her, smiling. She ran her hand up Jane's arm to her shoulder and pulled her closer as they danced.

_Uh-oh! Steady on, Clare..._Although she was feeling very cheerful and tipsy, Jane was now starting to feel uncomfortable; she glanced over to Maura who was busy chatting to Clare's colleague and friends.

As soon as the song had ended, Jane pulled her hands away, rubbing at her scars anxiously.

"I'm gonna get another drink." Jane said, turning towards the bar. "Anyone want another?"

"Me." Maura said, "I'll come with you."

They left Clare and her friends on the dance floor. Jane squeezed in at the bar, and pulled Maura with her.

"You okay?" Maura asked.

"I'm great." Jane nodded. "Same again?"

"Yeah. Are you having fun? What do you think of Clare?"

"Yes... She's nice." Jane said quickly. "I- I'm glad you two kept in touch."

"I thought you would get along." Maura smiled as Jane ordered the drinks. "Jane..."

"Yeah?"

"Just in case you were wondering... Clare's bi."

"Oh. Okay." Jane handed Maura her drink. "That explains a lot."

"I can tell that she likes you...and she always did get quite flirty when drunk!"

Jane nodded. "I see. I knew she was flirting with me...I was trying to ignore her."

"After these drinks, can we get out of here?" Maura looked suggestively at Jane.

"What's up? Aren't you having fun? Don't worry about Clare and...oh!" Jane noticed the look Maura was giving her. "Ohhh! Yeah!" Jane smiled.

Maura leaned up and kissed her strongly. "Let's have these drinks, a couple more dances to be polite, and then let's go!"

Jane and Maura rejoined the others and they danced together as a group. Jane drank her new beer, and could feel the alcohol in her system mounting up with each sip.

She ran a hand over her face, beginning to feel very lightheaded. Maura was also feeling intoxicated, her hair beginning to come down from its neat up-do.

Jane noticed with relief that Clare's attention had drifted away from her, and she was now no longer flirting with her, but with Jon.

Maura grabbed Jane's arm. "Can we go now?" She asked.

Jane nodded and they said their goodbyes. Clare hugged them both, and apologised, with a small hiccup, for being quite so drunk.

"It was great to see you Maura! We have to stay in-touch more! And it was lovely to meet you Jane... You're a wonderful couple. Enjoy the rest of your vacation." Clare's speech was laced with an alcoholic haze , but her voice was sincere. "And I expect an invite to your wedding!"

That sobered Jane up. She smiled and took a beaming Maura's arm as they left the bar.

* * *

On the cab ride back to the hotel, Maura kissed Jane deeply, pulling herself onto the brunette's lap in an impulsive desire to feel even closer. Even though Maura was still pretty drunk, she knew exactly what she was doing.

"Jane," Maura whispered as Jane helped her clamber out of the cab and onto the sidewalk. "Did you bring your handcuffs?"

Jane's eyes widened. "Maura! Are you serious?" Her voice shook. _Please, no...  
_  
"Maybe." Maura laughed and pecked Jane on the lips before heading over to the elevator, a satisfied smirk on her face.

When they got into their room, both of them pulled off their shoes.

"Foot homicide!" Jane muttered, throwing the heels to the floor and flopping down fully-clothed onto the bed.

"Well?" Maura asked, placing her shoes neatly into the closet and opening a bottle of water from the mini-bar. She drank half the bottle, then held it out to Jane.

"Well, what?" Jane asked, sitting up.

"Did you bring your handcuffs?"

Jane's mouth fell open. "You are serious."

Maura nodded. "Drink, you need to rehydrate after all that alcohol."

Jane drank the rest of the bottle in one gulp, avoiding answering Maura's question, and avoiding her gaze.

"Well?" Maura asked again, patiently this time.

"No." Jane answered simply, getting up and putting the bottle into the bin. "No, I didn't bring them. I didn't know we were planning on using them on vacation..."

"Jane?" Maura's voice was full of concern. She stood up and crossed the room to draw the drapes. Then she crossed to where Jane was standing, and placed a hand on her arm. "What is it, Jane?"

"It's the cuffs. They remind me too much of work, and of..." Jane trailed off with a sigh. "I want to get away from work as much as I can right now!" _Please don't push me, Maura_.

"Oh, Jane." S_he told me she was over it! Don't get angry, Maura. Be caring._"Don't worry. I didn't realise... I'll think of something else."

"I don't mind using them at home!" Jane said sharply, hurrying to explain. "The role play and stuff is great when we're back in Boston, when I'm a detective. But here I just want to be Jane Rizzoli..."

She urged Maura to understand, staring sincerely into her beautiful hazel eyes.

Maura smiled and leaned up to kiss Jane. "No problem. I have an idea. Let's get ready for bed, Jane."

She turned away from Jane and began to undress. Jane hurriedly pulled off her pants and top, and climbed into bed in her underwear.

Maura took her clothes off slowly, letting Jane watch her. Soon she was naked and, keeping her jewellery on, she climbed into bed.

The bangles on her wrist created a clamour under the sheets as she reached for Jane. Leaning over to kiss her lips, Maura's dangly earrings deliberately grazed the skin where Jane's neck met her shoulder. Jane shuddered.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Jane asked hoarsely.

"Is it working?"

"Yeah." Jane stroked Maura's hair and kissed her again. "It's working like a charm."

Maura reached down and unwound her long double-looped pearl necklace. Keeping one length around her own neck, she tilted Jane's head forward and draped the other loop of pearls over Jane's neck.

"This way we'll have to stay close." Maura explained, "Otherwise you'll snap my necklace."

"Well, we can't have that!" Jane breathed, rolling Maura onto her back, and holding herself above her.

"Jane." Maura spoke again, and Jane's mind clouded over, just as it always did when Maura's voice spoke her name in that tone.

It was a summons, an order, and an instruction, but also a plead, an appeal, a prayer, and it made the hairs on the back of Jane's neck and arms bristle with passion and adoration for the woman below her. Jane nuzzled Maura's neck, breathing in her perfume, and the familiar scent of her skin.

"Jane."

There is was again. Jane was powerless to resist as Maura captured her lips with her own once again, but she still couldn't forget what was bothering her; her chronic doubts kept rearing their ugly heads right at the worst moments.

"Maura..." Jane whispered, "I need to ask you something."

Maura looked up at Jane, her inquiring eyebrow raised.

"I – I..." Jane paused and stroked Maura's cheek with the back of her hand. "A-Are you happy?"

Maura didn't answer straightway so Jane asked again. "Are you happy, with me?"

"Jane, I've never felt this way about anyone. You must know that by now?" Maura smiled and touched Jane's cheek.

"I do know." Jane said quietly. "It's just that when we're alone, like this...sometimes these sudden doubts just settle over me."

"I know Jane, it's okay. I love you." Maura stroked her fingertips across Jane's cheek and along her jaw. "Please don't doubt yourself, or me, or us."

"Okay, Maur. But I worry about you, and about us..." Jane shook her head. "The alcohol doesn't help either."

"I know what will help take your mind off of it." Maura smiled and kissed Jane again, rolling the brunette onto her back, swapping their positions.

Jane forgot her worries. Whatever was bothering her was suddenly lost in the depths of her mind as she gazed into Maura's deep, honest eyes, as the doctor settled herself above her.

* * *

_**In the next chapter... Maura and Jane visit Alcatraz. Jane tries to resolve what is bothering her, as well as having another attempt at a proposal. But is she successful with either?**_


	5. Chapter 5 Shake, Rattle and Roll

_**A/N: Thanks again to those who have read and reviewed. It's greatly appreciated! x**_

**Chapter 5 – Shake, rattle and roll  
**

Jane realised, as she groggily got up from the bed, that they had successfully managed to get carried away last night.

Several empty beer bottles and many pearl beads littered the floor beside the bed, and Jane flicked on the small coffee machine before she stooped down to pick them up.

Her head was pounding with the hangover she had predicted she would have this morning, but Maura seemed no worse for wear; Jane could hear her singing quietly to herself in the shower, and despite how lousy she was feeling, she couldn't help the smile that broke over her face at the sound of Maura's voice.

Maura came out of the bathroom wrapped in robe, and beamed at Jane. "Good morning." She came over to place a kiss to Jane's cheek. "That coffee smells great."

"Morning." The detective mumbled holding up the beads in her hands. "I collected up these."

"Oh, thank you... I can re-thread them." Maura said, taking the beads from Jane and putting them in her jewellery box. "Last night was fun... How's your head?"

"Banging."Jane huffed, going over to pour the coffee. "Have you got any aspirin, doc?"

"Oh dear..." Maura groped in her bag and handed Jane the bottle of pills. "Here. The causes of hangover symptoms are widely thought to be Hypoglycemia, dehydration, acetaldehyde intoxication, and glutamine rebound. It is also suggested that hangovers grow worse as one ages; this is thought to be caused by declining supplies of the enzyme alcohol dehydrogenase. Anyway, you'll feel better when we get out in the fresh air and the bracing sea breeze."

"I hope so. Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah, I feel fine." Maura accepted the mug Jane handed her. "Thanks."

Jane threw a couple of pills into her mouth and washed them down with a gulp of her coffee.

"What time do we need to be at the ferry?" Jane asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Not until 10.30." Maura said, sitting down at the dressing table.

"Good, because I need a long shower!"

* * *

Still feeling a little tender and woozy, Jane pulled on a tee, beige chinos, and slipped into her pair of comfy Toms, as Maura added the finishing touches to her hair.

"Maur, you do realise that your hair's gonna just get messed up on the boat..." Jane smirked.

"You're probably right, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't still make an effort." Maura pulled some pumps from the closet. "Besides, I have to look good for you, don't I?"

"You always do... Breakfast?" Jane pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to make herself feel better, and grabbed her jacket.

"Yes." Maura picked up her bag as Jane led the way out of the room. "Since you've got a hangover, and need the carbs, I'm thinking pancakes?"

"Hell, yes!"

* * *

After wolfing down a large helping of pancakes with bacon and maple syrup, and big glass of orange juice, Jane was starting to feel more like herself again. Maura finished up her pancakes and eggs and paid the waitress.

With half an hour to spare, they made their way down to Pier 33 to catch the ferry. Jane groaned at the length of the line as they joined the end. She sighed, and Maura turned around to face her, wrapping her arms around the tall brunette's waist, squeezing her tight. Jane smiled and leaned down to kiss Maura's forehead.

The queue soon moved along and they handed their tickets over and boarded the boat. They stood out on the top deck, leaning on the railings as the boat left the pier, heading over the dark blue water out towards the formidable 'Rock'.

The water was choppy, and the wind whipped around, messing up Maura's hair just as Jane had predicted.

Maura attempted to flatten her golden locks to no avail, before turning to Jane, expecting to see her smirking smugly.

However, Jane had her eyes closed, her hands gripping the railing tightly; her knuckles were almost white. Maura placed her hand on top of Jane's.

"Jane? You okay?"

Jane did not open her eyes and her voice was wobbly. "I feel sick. Hangover and seasick all rolled into one!"

Maura smiled compassionately and squeezed Jane's hand before wrapping her arms around her and snuggling into her side.

"Try looking at the horizon. That usually helps."

With a deep breath, Jane opened her eyes slowly. Staring out at the distance, Maura's head on her shoulder and arms wrapped around her, Jane began to feel better, but for some reason, the butterflies churning in her stomach would not calm down.

* * *

When the ferry finally reached Alcatraz, Jane practically ran off the boat, relieved to be back on terra firma. They watched the introductory video, then picked up a guidebook and, hand in hand, began to explore the island.

Jane was relieved to note that her hangover had finally abated, as memories of her visit to the island as a child with her family made Jane smile; her mother and father walking arm in arm as she, Frankie, and Tommy excitedly explored the infamous old haunt of the notorious Machine Gun Kelly, and the Birdman of Alcatraz, as well as Tommy's idol, Clint Eastwood.

Back then Jane never would have thought she would return to the island with the love of her life, let alone with someone like Maura.

In the past, Jane had never been one to really consider marriage.

As a child, while many of her classmates had been busy acting out the perfect married life with their Barbies and Kens in their dreamhouse, Jane had been busy building Lego castles and raiding the dress-up box for the police uniform.

As they all got a bit older, and many of the girls began acting out their perfect weddings in the playground during recess, Jane was to be found running around, often followed by Frankie and Tommy, playing cops and robbers; she was always a cop.

In history class at high school, while her girl friends would be doodling love hearts and names of boys on their notebooks, and passing notes, Jane listened intently to the teacher explaining about the Native Americans, the world wars, and the civil rights movement.

And at her senior prom, while the girls had showed off their dresses, and giggled and danced with their dates, Jane had been preoccupied by trying to find out who had spiked the punch...

Now, when she thought back on it, Jane realised she had always put her work first, even before she had become a cop. And now it was time to put something else first for a change; her happiness, her life, her family, Maura...

* * *

They made their way up to the main cellblock, collecting their audio tours and heading inside.

As they wandered through the rows of barred cells, a sudden, familiar feeling crept over Jane; her hands hurt. She anxiously rubbed her hands together and flexed her fingers.

Maura wandered ahead of Jane, listening to her headphones intently and peering, fascinated, into each of the cells as she led the way towards the prison Infirmary.

The room was empty, and as they entered the old medical ward, Jane realised her hands were not only hurting, but were trembling. She tried to stop them from shaking, shoving them into the pockets of her trousers.

Jane was not the only one trembling. A sudden shiver had crossed Maura's skin as they had entered the Infirmary.

As she looked around at the old medical equipment, the examples of medication packaging, and the rusting hospital beds complete with restraints and handcuffs, Maura felt completely unnerved.

For a terrifying moment she was back in prison with Jane and Charles Hoyt. She could smell the clinical odour, as well as the burning, electrical smell from the high voltage taser.

Jane noticed Maura's sudden tenseness, and placed a wobbly hand on her shoulder. "Maura?"

The doctor looked from the hospital bed to Jane, and the detective could see the fear in Maura's eyes. She knew exactly what she was thinking about, because they were remembering the same thing. Jane wrapped her arms around Maura in a tight hug.

"Hoyt." Maura breathed as Jane held her tightly, nodded, and kissed the top of her head.

"I know, Maur..." Jane reassured Maura in a hushed voice, holding her until they both stopped trembling.

Even though he had been dead for a long while now, Jane had never really stopped thinking about Hoyt.

His burnt, sneering face still invaded her dreams, but what really bothered Jane was that now Hoyt was not just her own burden to carry; he had managed to disturb Maura too.

Jane knew that Maura still had flashbacks to what had happened, and Jane still felt that those events had been her own fault. She had managed to kill Hoyt, true, but she had failed in her most important task: keeping Maura safe.

Hoyt was physically dead, but he still lived on in the darkest part of both of their minds, and it killed Jane to think that for so long Hoyt had been her own problem, but now, because of her, Maura had to deal with Hoyt's presence in her memories too.

And these thoughts made up a large part of what had been bothering Jane. Her job affected every relationship she had ever had; she didn't want it to ruin what she and Maura had. Jane had not mentioned it to anyone, but for the past few months she had been seriously considering resigning from the Homicide division of the BPD.

As though reading her thoughts, Maura looked up at Jane.

"None of it was your fault." She whispered shakily. "I went with you willingly...and I'd do it all again if I had to. You're brilliant at what you do, Jane. You help so many people. Please don't let that monster stop you from helping the people who need you...he's gone after all. You saved me...you saved us all. You got rid of him."

Jane did not speak. She just stared back into Maura's deep honest eyes, and nodded before taking her hand and leading the way back out of the Infirmary.

* * *

Jane attempted to lighten the mood by posing for photos inside one of the cells, shaking the railings and grinning maniacally as Maura took some shots.

They looked into Al Capone's cell, and Jane remembered a quote she had heard once. "I can relate to Capone..." Jane said, and Maura raised an eyebrow at her.

"He once said that you can get a lot more done with a kind word and a gun, than with a kind word alone. No matter how 'sensitive' I try to be…" she emphasized the word with air quotes, "most perps won't take me seriously until I pull my gun!"

They both laughed lightly, and Jane was pleased that the dread from earlier had passed.

"I admire the guards who worked here." Jane said. "It must have been so tough for them to be here with all of the worst criminals. Constantly on the lookout for trouble, and working in fear of riots…"

Maura nodded. "Yeah. I remember seeing the Clint Eastwood movie when I was a teenager. Naturally I then had to read up about how accurate it was…Frank Morris was a very clever man, his IQ was in the top 3%."

"Really?" Jane asked. "Shame he used that big brain for crime…"

They came to a display on other famous inmates, and the face of James "Whitey" Bulger stared down at them from the mug shot. Jane glanced at Maura as she stared up at the photo of Patrick Doyle's former mob boss; she had forgotten about that connection.

"Hey," Jane said with a grin. "Korsak's always going on and on about Whitey Bulger! He loves talking about the _old_days." Maura smiled, but it did not fully reach her eyes, as she thought of Doyle. "Are you okay, Maur?"

Maura looked back to Jane, and nodded truthfully. "Yes, I'm fine... Doyle may be my real father, but he's not my real family."

Maura took Jane's hand again and together they made their way downstairs to the gift shop.

They spotted some Alcatraz inmate t-shirts, and Jane suggested that they would make good gifts for Frost and Korsak.

"Do you think it would be insensitive to get one for Tommy?" Jane asked, laughing, as she picked up two shirts and some postcards for her two colleagues and her family.

Maura laughed too, flicking through a book about life on the island written by one of the officer's wives.

"Ooh, fascinating! A woman's perspective on life on an island dominated by criminals and the penal system."

Jane rolled her eyes good-naturedly at Maura's love of learning.

The sun was shining and the wind had died down by the time they got back outside. Out on the dock, they sat down, and Jane wrote the postcards; one to Korsak and Frost care of BPD, and others to her mother and brothers.

_"Hey Korsak, you're old enough to remember Alcatraz still being a working prison, right?"_Maura read over Jane's shoulder. "Ooh, I don't know if he'll find that funny, Jane."

"Probably not, but Frost will!"

They sat for a while looking out over the bay at the city, before it was time to get back on the boat. Jane shuddered, but she was relieved to discover that the sea had calmed since this morning.

* * *

Back on the mainland, they grabbed coffee and sandwiches to go, spending the rest of the afternoon wandering along the waterfront, and through the streets.

They stopped for pictures at the famous twisty Lombard Street, Jane commenting that she would love to try and drive her car as fast as she could down the perilous hair-pin bends.

On the walk back to the hotel they passed a small bar with a retro neon sign. A man with a moustache, dressed in an old-fashioned suit handed Jane a flyer.

"Fancy a drink and a lindy hop tonight, ladies? Free lesson, 7pm sharp!"

"Thanks."Jane took the flyer and read it. "Maura, check this out!" Jane handed Maura the flyer."Wanna give it a try?"

"Swing dancing." Maura read with a smile. "Really, Jane? You want to?"

Jane nodded. "Sounds like fun, doesn't it?"

Back at the hotel, they spent time relaxing on the bed, caught up on the news, and showered and changed before heading back out to the bar.

* * *

When they entered the small bar, it was quite busy, and the quartet on stage were already playing lively swing music. The man in the suit they had spoken to earlier came over to them.

"Hi ladies. I'm so glad you decided to stop by give it a whirl!" He beamed and pointed over to the bar. "Go grab yourself some drinks. We're gonna start swinging in about twenty minutes."

Jane and Maura approached the bar and ordered two gin Martinis. Maura ordered hers with a lemon peel, and Jane stuck to the traditional olive.

They sipped their drinks, listening to the band playing and singing, and soaking up the old-fashioned atmosphere. Their fears and anxieties from earlier in the day were forgotten as they finished their drinks, and the crowd was invited to come up and dance.

Jane took Maura's hand and led her out onto the dance floor. A woman in a red dress joined the suited man and began to instruct the crowd in the basic principles of swing dancing. They demonstrated the basic moves and then invited the crowd of couples to have a go.

The band struck up 'Shake, rattle and roll' and Jane and Maura, grinning like fools, held hands and tried out their newly learnt moves. They spun and swung each other round and round, laughing.

Maura could not remember the last time she had laughed so hard, and Jane had never had this much fun dancing before. Everyone in the bar was having an amazing night, dancing, laughing, singing along with not a care in the world. It was a wonderful feeling, and Jane and Maura savoured every second of it.

When the dance session had ended, and Maura and Jane were out of breath, both of them still beaming, they sat down at a table and ordered two beers and some nachos to share.

"That was amazing." Jane laughed, watching the professional couple continue to dance, doing very complicated lifts and flips.

"I think we should take it up as a new hobby together." Maura said with a huge grin. "I'm sure we could find regular classes back in Boston."

"Cool." Jane nodded. "It would be pretty fun. We need another hobby together besides yoga... And I wanna learn some of those flips and lifts. What a party trick! Imagine the look on everyone's faces if we turned up to a party and danced like that!"

"Sounds like a plan." Maura said, and they laughed, clinked their beer glasses together, and drank deeply.

* * *

The next day brought glorious sunshine, so Jane and Maura decided to spend their final day in San Francisco visiting the Golden Gate bridge and exploring Golden gate park.

Maura ordered a picnic for them from a local deli, and after collecting it, they made their way to the bridge. After a photo stop in front of the iconic landmark, Jane and Maura headed to the park.

After they had wandered around admiring the flowers and trees, they found themselves at Stow lake.

"Do you want to rent a rowboat?" Maura asked, and Jane nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay, but you're rowing!" Maura smirked "I want to relax."

"Fine, fine." Jane paid the guy, and they put their belongings and picnic bag into a locker. They pulled on their life jackets and hopped into an empty boat. Jane grabbed the oars and they set off across the lake towards the bridge.

Maura reclined in her seat and sighed contentedly. The sun was shining and the weather was warm, and Jane smiled goofily as she watched Maura relax.

Jane rowed the boat under the bridge and they watched the ducks swim past. It was almost midday and the sun was beating down quite hard onto Jane's head, so she steered the boat to the dappled shade beneath a large weeping willow tree.

"Wow, it's so beautiful here." Maura looked around taking in her surroundings, dangling her arm over the side of the boat and letting her fingertips skim the calm surface of the lake.

"It's beautiful, yeah." Jane smiled, leaning forward in her seat to press a kiss to Maura's lips. As she did so she almost lost her balance, the small boat rocking unsteadily.

"Whoa!" Jane sat back quickly, and laughed. "Oh my God I thought I was gonna fall in!" She held her hand to her heart as she settled back into her seat.

Maura was smirking at her. "I wish you had fallen in, Jane! I would have laughed so hard!"

"Oh I see, that's how it is, is it?" Jane smiled back. "Why did you ever want to leave here, Maur? It's an amazing city."

"It was my home for a long time..." Maura said, looking at Jane, suddenly serious again. "I love it here, but it doesn't feel like home anymore, I'm just visiting, I'm just a tourist. Boston is my home now...with you."

Maura reached over gently to return Jane's kiss. Jane carefully took her hands off the oars and took both of Maura's hands in hers.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Jane." Maura kissed her again, as Jane let go of her hand and reached into her pocket.

"Dammit!" She had left the ring in her bag in the locker.  
_  
_Maura looked at her, puzzled, and let go of her hand. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing... I just realised that we only have half an hour left in the boat! We better get moving."

Jane grabbed the oars and resumed rowing briskly, mentally berating herself. _You idiot! Finally no interruptions, and look what you do!  
_

* * *

Back on dry land, they collected their stuff and made their way up Strawberry Hill, looking for the perfect picnic spot.

The found a patch of grass in the shade, with a fantastic view over the city, and sat down. Maura unpacked the cooler bag, pulling out all kinds of salads, sandwiches, fruit, snacks, and a bottle of iced tea. They reclined on the grass, chatting, eating and relaxing.

"This is the best vacation ever..." Jane sighed. "And I can't believe we've hardly even started!"

"Agreed. And I can't wait to get on the road!" Maura beamed. "Onwards to the City of Angels!"

"Road trip!" Jane called, making the sigh of the horns. "It's going to be epic!"

"And there's no one else on earth I would rather be here with!" Maura wrapped her arms around Jane and hugged her tightly. _You are the most important person on earth to me, Jane. You are all I could ever hope for, and all I'll ever want._

After they had eaten their picnic, Maura began to collect up all the litter. Jane helped her, casually positioning herself on one knee.

"Maura..." Jane reached into her bag, but was interrupted by a loud rustling from the nearby bushes.

Suddenly, a raccoon burst from the bushes, scaring both Maura and Jane to death.

"Oh my God!" Maura squealed, as the masked-bandit of a creature came over to investigate.

"Thank God it's not a snake!" Jane said, clutching her heart, and quickly slipping the box back into her bag before attempting to shoo the raccoon away.

They both started to laugh then, uncontrollable giggles taking over them both as they lay back down on the grass.

As they lay side by side looking up at the sky, hands clasped tightly, Jane decided that she would leave it be for now.

She would wait to propose until later on in the vacation, when she had the time to plan everything down to a t.

If she were a believer in bad omens, then by now Jane would have given up trying to propose for good, but she was nothing if not persistent!

* * *

They made their way back down the hill, and spent some time in the Botanical garden, before heading to theCalifornia Academy of Sciences.

"This is one of the largest natural history museums in the world." Maura explained as they walked through the exhibits, marveling at the indoor rainforest, Claude the albino alligator, the T-Rex skeleton, and the gigantic Blue Whale_._

Maura was in her element, explaining and pointing things out to Jane, and Jane indulged the doctor's love of all things science, listening keenly and asking relevant questions.

They also stole a few kisses here and there. ___Dr. Isles, you beautiful nerd!  
__  
_They left the Academy of Sciences, and Maura led the way to the Japanese tea garden.

"This place is amazing." Maura said as they paid the entrance fee and wandered through the trees, crossing over Japanese style bridges, and passing by replica pagodas. "This garden is designed specifically to encourage meditation and relaxation."

Jane took a photo of Maura beside the bonsai trees and in front of the pagoda before they entered the Japanese Tea House.

They sat down at a table looking out over the garden, and ordered jasmine tea, assorted mochi ice creams, and fortune cookies.

Jane broke open her cookie. "_Your difficulties will strengthen you_." She read aloud. "That's helpful, I guess. What's yours say?"

Maura picked up her own cookie and broke into it delicately. She read the paper and laughed, "_Marriage lets you annoy one special person for the rest of your life._"

Jane didn't say anything, but smiled and poured the tea. Maura took out her cell phone and checked her emails.

"The restaurant has confirmed our reservation for tonight." She said happily. "Table for two at 8pm."

Jane nodded and took a bite of the vanilla mochi, her eyes widening. "Wow! That's good!"

Maura hastily put her phone away and grabbed the remaining mochi from Jane's hand.

"Hey!"

* * *

As it was their last night in San Francisco, Jane and Maura were going out somewhere special for dinner. Maura had made the reservations, but had not told Jane where they were going.

They both got dressed up properly, Maura in a purple backless dress and silver stilettos, and Jane wearing a dark green dress with black shoe boots.

At 8pm, Jane found herself seated opposite Maura at a Michelin starred I_talian restaurant_called Saporito.

The restaurant was built in an old wine cellar, the brick walls and alcoves beautifully lit. Jane looked across their booth table at Maura who was scanning the wine list. The waiter arrived and Maura ordered them a bottle of Puglian red wine.

"This is so fancy!" Jane whispered, picking up the menu, but she didn't feel anywhere near as intimidated as she thought she would; in fact she was loving it.

Maura beamed and opened her own menu. "Well, we are on vacation...Ooh, are you going to have the gnocchi, Jane?"

"No, I think I'll have something different..." Jane watched a waiter serving the table next to them. "It looks like that woman's having the sea bass with squid ink risotto...looks good. I'll give that a try for the main course."

"Adventurous..." Maura smiled at Jane, taking her hand across the table. "I'm glad that we can spend time together like this, Jane."

"Me too, Maur. I feel comfortable...

* * *

When they had finished their three courses and the coffee had been served, under the table Maura ran the side of her foot up and down Jane's calf. Jane sipped her coffee, pretending to be oblivious. _You're such a tease, Maur. Resist, Jane! Resist!_

Maura then kicked off one of her shoes and caressed Jane's leg with her bare foot. Jane looked at her pointedly and she smiled mischievously.

Maura kicked off her other shoe, and put her bare feet in Jane's lap. Jane looked around the restaurant to see if anyone had noticed.

Maura just picked up her coffee, acting naturally. Jane thought that Maura's legs and feet were beautiful, and she reached down into her lap with one hand, caressing Maura's foot.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" Jane asked rubbing small circles with her thumb on Maura's ankle.

"Yes, I'm excited for everything we do together!"

_Wait until you see what I have planned, Maura!_

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading! Do you want to hit that little review button down there? I hope you do!  
Next chapter, Jane and Maura hit the road, and we get to see more of Maura's thoughts and feelings...**_


	6. Chapter 6 Addicted to Love

_**A/N: Thanks for staying with the story, everyone...I'm sorry for the wait for this chapter. As well as family problems, my life has been crazy busy recently, and it doesn't show any signs of slowing down yet. So I apologise in advance for any delays in my updates! But I hope you all enjoy this chapter!  
Also, are there any specific things you guys would like to see Jane and Maura get up to on their vacation? I've got a lot of things planned for them to do, but let me know and if I can fit your ideas in, I will! Much love to you all. xoxo**_

**Chapter 6 – Addicted to Love**

Maura woke up early the next morning, but did not move from the bed. She opened her eyes slowly and lay still, watching Jane sleeping beside her.

Jane was on her stomach, her left arm thrown out protectively over Maura's waist.

Normally Jane slept curled up on her side, and Maura remembered reading an article about sleep positions.

She recalled that a study found that those who slept in the foetal position were usually tough on the outside but sensitive at heart; Jane.

Maura herself usually slept like a 'Starfish'. She would lie on her back, with her arms up around the pillow, and that meant that she was always ready to listen to others and to offer them help. Maura smiled at how accurately that study seemed to apply to them both.

She watched Jane for a long while, admiring her peaceful face. Jane looked younger when she slept, her delicately closed eyes belying the horrors that they normally saw on an everyday basis.

It saddened Maura somewhat that such a kind-hearted person as Jane had to deal with such violence and cruelty.

But then again, that fierce compassion and integrity, and the tender heart inside a hard shell, was what made Jane an outstanding detective, and it was what had also made Maura fall in love with Jane in the first place. Maura smiled.

Jane's breathing was steady and relaxed, and she hardly moved. Maura could only just see her torso rising and falling slightly with each gentle breath.

She reached over and smoothed out a slight frown line which had suddenly formed between Jane's eyes. She knew each line on the detective's face; Maura had watched her like this and memorized Jane's face countless times.

She looked down at Jane's left hand which was spread out across her own hipbone.

Maura was fascinated by Jane's hands. They were large yet delicate, dextrous yet strong, scarred yet beautiful.

Despite all they had been through with Jane, her hands were capable of such tenderness, compassion and love.

Even the simple gesture of returning the pressure of a squeeze, as they walked together hand in hand, was a feeling Maura treasured.

She reached out with her index finger and traced the scar on the back of Jane's hand, before taking Jane's hand in her own and holding it firmly.

Maura remembered a time when Jane would flinch if anyone held or touched her hands, but now, even in sleep, she returned the comforting pressure.

Maura had always wondered who the love of her life would be. She had thought it was Ian, but now she realised just how wrong she had been.

When Ian had left for Africa, Maura had been very upset. She had cried, and wished she had gone with him, but she had got over it. Now she knew that Ian was not the love of her life.

She would never be able to get over being kept apart from Jane; she started to feel lonely when Jane wasn't even in the same room. She could no longer imagine her life without Jane, nor did she want to.

The lanky detective shifted in her sleep, and Maura smiled. This wonderful woman had opened her heart to her in a way no one else had ever done, and Maura in turn was able to be fully herself with Jane, no holds barred.

Maura knew that Jane was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, and that thought made her happier than anything else she could think of.

Jane had brought her into her life, into her family, and Maura admitted that with Jane she felt complete.

She had been the outsider, the loner, the bore for so long...Jane accepted and loved every part of her; Maura could be herself completely, and that was something she had never been before with anyone, not even Ian.

Maura was willing to let Jane know every part of her, and she knew that Jane was beginning to do the same for her.

Gradually all of Jane's carefully constructed walls were coming down for Maura, and Jane was letting the doctor into her soul, a place where no one else had been apart from Jane herself. Maura had given her whole heart and soul to Jane, and was desperate for her to know.

She watched Jane sleep for several more long moments, as the dawn light filtering through the gaps in the blinds began to give way to full blown morning sunshine.

Maura leaned over and pressed a kiss to Jane's temple, and the detective stirred, her eyes flicking open and her gaze locking with Maura's.

"Morning babe." Jane muttered into her pillow.

"Morning babe." Maura repeated, kissing Jane's forehead again.

Jane yawned and rolled onto her back, lifting her arm in invitation for Maura to snuggle close.  
Maura obliged happily, scooting close and nuzzling into Jane's neck. Jane wrapped an arm around Maura and closed her eyes again.

"I could stay like this forever, Maur." Jane murmured. "You know what, why don't we?"

"We could, but if we stayed here like this for any extended period of time we'd get severely malnourished and dehydrated... not to mention the manager would probably come and kick us out."

Jane burst out laughing at Maura's literal explanation.

* * *

They spent the morning packing up their belongings, Jane taking all the complimentary toiletries from the bathroom.

"Well, why not? We paid for 'em right?" She smirked, piling them into her suitcase and zipping it up.

After checking out and grabbing a quick breakfast, they took a cab over the Bay Bridge to an RV rental depot in Oakland. Jane hadn't felt this excited since she was a child.

"I've never been on vacation in an RV before..." Maura mused.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Jane smirked as she collected the keys from the man at the desk.

He pointed out of the window, to where the fleet of white vehicles was parked. Jane and Maura grabbed their bags and made their way outside. They walked along the row of different RV's; some large, some small.

"Here it is, Jane!" Maura called happily, pointing to the door of a medium sized RV. A sign taped to the door read: 'Rizzoli and Isles.'

Jane unlocked the door. "Welcome to our home for the next couple of days!" Jane smiled happily, following Maura inside. "Do you want to drive?"

"Aww, that's sweet of you to offer, Jane. But I know you've been dying to get behind the wheel of this baby!"

"Yeah, I have." Jane made her way to the driver's seat. "Ready to go?"

Maura closed the door, and took her seat beside Jane.

"Let's hit the road, Detective!"

* * *

"Jane, do you want to play a game?" Maura said, looking up from the map she was reading, her feet propped up on the console in front of her.

"Sure." Jane said, not taking her eyes off the road. "What do you want to play?"

"How about I spy?"

"Okay. You go first."

"I spy with my little eye, something beginning with...L." Maura had a feeling Jane wouldn't be able to easily guess this one.

"L? Ok...lemme think." Jane furrowed her brow. "Lexus?" She pointed to the car driving ahead of them.

"No."

"Lincoln?"

"Nope...I'll give you a clue. It isn't a car, Jane."

"Lights?"

Maura shook her head.

"Leaves?"

"No. Come on!"

"I'm thinking!" She said impatiently, and gestured to a large wood transporting truck in lane beside them. "Lumber? Lane?"

"Wrong again. Look closer, Jane!"

Jane huffed, and went back to concentrating on the road. After a few long moments, a thought hit her.

"I know! LLBFF?"

"Yes!" Maura leaned over and kissed Jane's cheek. "Well done!"

"Whoa, Maura. Do you want me to crash this thing?" Jane laughed. "Oh, yeah! I win! Bragging rights to me!"

Maura smiled while Jane thought of a letter.

"Ok. I spy with my little eye, something beginning with ..."

The journey passed smoothly as they played round after round of I Spy, their 'spyings' getting more and more flirtatious, and their laugher getting louder, as each mile passed them by.

When they had exhausted most of the letters of the alphabet, Maura suggested they move on to the Licence Plate game.

"Nah, that's no fun unless you're 5 years old!" Jane moaned. "How about Yellow car?"

"Oh no, Jane. I'm not playing any game which involves us punching each other!"

"Who said anything about punching?" Jane smirked. "I have a better idea."

"Oh?" Maura raised her eyebrow. "And just what is that, detective?"

"Every time we see a yellow car, we give each other a kiss."

Maura smiled. "But you're driving...how's that going to work?"

"I meant just a kiss on the cheek, Maur!"

* * *

After several hours of driving, they reached Monterey and decided to stop for food and a rest.

Jane parked the RV in the harbour car park and they wandered onto the pier. Buying smoked salmon subs and glasses of fresh pink lemonade, they sat on the end of the pier in the sunshine, their legs dangling over the edge.

"This is the life." Jane sighed, taking a huge bite of her sandwich. "I could see myself living here..." She continued through a mouthful of food, earning a mock reprimand from Maura.

"Manners, Jane!"

Jane's cell phone buzzed from her pocket.

"It's a text...from Ma."

"Read it out."

"_Hi girls. Thanks 4 the postcard. Glad ur havin a gd time. Call me 2nite if u have time! x_" Jane read aloud.

"Aww!" Maura beamed.

* * *

They arrived in Carmel that evening, and after a quick pit stop at the grocery store for a few essential groceries, _We need a bottle of gin and some tonic water!, _Jane pulled the RV into the Cypress RV park.

They found a great spot to park under a tall tree with a view of the sea, and then left the RV and wandered down to the beach just as the sun was beginning to set.

Grasping Jane's hand tightly, their fingers intertwined and their bare feet ambling across the soft sand, Maura couldn't help but smile.

They strolled down the sand dune, and onto the wide flat beach. The sky was growing darker with each passing moment, and apart from themselves, and a dog-walker way off in the distance, the large beach was deserted.

Maura pulled Jane towards the sea, and they paddled their feet in the chilly water, splashing playfully.

Their laughter subsided, and Maura let go of Jane's hand and stopped for a moment, standing still and staring out at the sea which was stretched out before them like an inky black carpet.

Jane watched Maura sigh contentedly, but neither of them spoke.

Then the doctor turned to look at Jane, and the look on her face made Jane's heart flutter.

Maura closed the small distance between them in two strides, and threw her arms around the detective's shoulders.

Still neither of them spoke, both just smiled, holding each other on the empty beach, and feeling like the last two people on the earth.

* * *

Back at the RV, and after a quick dinner, Jane mixed a couple of gin and tonics, while Maura pulled out her travel chess set.

"You're going down, Maur." Jane said, as she set the drinks on the table and sat down opposite Maura.

"Oh really, Jane? You seem to forget that I'm an exceptional chess player..."

"Well, so am I." Jane took a long sip of her drink, and licked her lips. "Mmmm."

"White or black?" Maura asked as she set out the pieces.

"Doesn't matter. Either way I'm gonna win..."

"Statistically, players using the whites have been seen to win more often. " Maura said with a small know-it-all-frown. "It is thought to be down to the fact that they get the advantage of making the first move."

"Oh, well you know all about making the first move, don't you Maur?" Jane smirked, swirling the ice in her drink, and reaching over the table to caress the back of the doctor's hand.

Maura smiled back, fixing Jane with a determined look.

"If you're trying to distract me Jane, in the hope that because my mind is elsewhere I'll lose..."

"I'll be black." Jane said, leaning back in her chair. "I want to be able to say that I'm the anomaly in your statistics."

* * *

"Oh yeah! Checkmate!"

"Best two out of three?" Maura said, and Jane smiled smugly.

"Challenge accepted, Dr Isles. Do you mind if I give Ma a call first?"

"No problem." Maura looked up at Jane from the chess board. "I might give my mother a call too... if I can reach her."

"Good. I won't be long." Jane grabbed her cell phone and opened the door of the RV. "Maur..."

"Yes Jane?"

"I love you, you know." Jane smiled and stepped out into the pleasant, warm air, closing the door behind her.

She dialled Angela's number, and then took a deep breath of the sweet, still evening, staring out at the horizon as she waited for her mother to answer.

"Janie?"

"Hi Ma. How are you?"

"I'm good, sweetie. How are you two lovebirds?"

"We're great, Ma. This is the best vacation ever!"

"Glad to hear it. Sounds like you're both having a lot of fun, and that postcard you sent me was very thoughtful of you. I'd have thought you two would be too busy to think of me..."

Jane laughed.

"What did you get up to today?"

"We're in Carmel right now. We picked up the RV and left San Fran this morning. It's beautiful here...we just went for a walk on the beach and had dinner. Now we're playing chess in the RV. I'm kicking Maura's ass!"

"So, have you asked her yet? When am I gaining a daughter in law?" Angela asked, a smile evident in her voice. "And a grandchild?"

"Ma!" Jane yelled. "I haven't asked her yet...I'm trying to find the right moment." Jane paused and ran a hand though her hair with a sigh. "How do I do it, Ma?"

"Oh, Jane, don't worry! You'll do it soon. You'll just know when the timing's right...listen to your heart, and your gut."

"Hmmm..." Jane nodded and looked out at the dark sea in the distance.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli, if what's bothering you is whether or not she'll say yes, stop right now!" Angela continued. "Maura loves you."

* * *

"Maura! Hello darling! It's so good to hear your voice."

Maura was surprised to find that Constance answered her phone on only the second ring. "How's the vacation?"

"Hello mother. How are you, and where are you?"

"I'm fine, my love. I'm in D.C. They're opening the new modern art wing at the National Gallery this weekend, and I'm chairing a seminar on the work of Joan Miro... Where are you at the moment?"

"That sounds wonderful! Jane and I are in Carmel tonight."

"Oh, it's so charming there! Did you take a stroll on the beach?"

"Yes, this evening, to watch the sunset. It was sublime. It felt like we were the only people left on earth..."

"How romantic!"

"Yeah..." Maura sighed with a slight smile.

"Are you okay, Maura?" Constance asked.

"Yes, I'm just thinking."

"About?"

"About Jane and I."

"I know she loves you, darling. And I know you love her too."

"She's the most important thing in my life." Maura said in complete honesty. "I just hope she knows that."

"Maura, trust me. She knows. And from the way I've seen her around you...it's obvious that you are the most important thing to her too!"

"I hope so..."

"I know so. Sweetheart, can I ask you something?" Constance's voice was gentle.

"Of course."

"Are the two of you planning on getting married?"

Maura did not speak for a moment.

"Maura? Hello? Are you still there?"

"Yes, I'm still here. I was just thinking. Jane and I haven't really talked about marriage...We've talked about being together for the long-run, but we've never talked about actually getting married."

"I see." Constance murmured. "Do you think Jane wants to get married?"

"I don't know." Maura answered truthfully. "But once, before we got together, she did tell me that she was _never_ getting married."

"Oh." Constance wasn't sure how to continue.

"It's ok, mother. If Jane's happy, then I'm happy."

"But I _know_ you've dreamed of getting married ever since you were a little girl. Remember your Wedding Book? Do you still have it?"

"Yes, I do actually!" Maura remembered the thick old scrapbook which was tucked away in one of the closets in her house. "Gosh, I haven't looked at it for years."

"You loved making that book. It was full of clippings you cut out from all my old magazines. Anything to do with weddings! I remember the picture of your perfect dress and cake. I even remember you had a few pictures of your dream husbands..."

Constance trailed off awkwardly, but Maura smiled and chuckled brightly.

"Yeah, I remember. Patrick Swayze, John Cusack, Keanu Reeves, and Rob Lowe. Who would have thought how different things would turn out..."

"Are you happy, Maura?"

"I'm happier with Jane than I've ever been before in my life." Maura spoke sincerely. "And I was never going to actually get to marry Keanu Reeves anyway!"

* * *

Jane re-entered the RV to find that Maura had put away the chess board and was waiting for her.

"Hey. Did you manage to call your Mom?" Jane sat back down opposite Maura.

"Yes. She's in D.C. right now for an art thing."

"An art thing? That's not very precise."

"A Joan Miro seminar."

"No idea who that is."

Maura laughed. "Miro was a Spanish painter, mainly surrealist. Oh, my mother told me to say hi and to give you her love. How's Angela?"

"Thanks. Ma's great. She sends her love to you too, and she told me to give you this."

Jane leaned over the table and kissed Maura's cheek. "No more chess then? Was your crushing defeat at the hands of Detective McBadass too much to bear?"

Jane smiled and stood back up. "Coffee? It's such a nice night I thought we could have a cup of coffee outside, and look at the stars."

Maura beamed as Jane flicked on the coffee machine and grabbed a pair of mugs from the cupboard.

* * *

Outside, sitting snuggled side by side on the grass, Jane and Maura sipped their steaming coffee and stared up at the clear night sky.

"You know anything about the stars, Maur?" Jane asked quietly."The constellations?"

"I know a bit." Maura leaned her head on Jane's shoulder and pointed out several of the constellations.

"There are currently 88 constellations recognized by the International Astronomical Union, and they're all based on a list compiled by the Greek astronomer Ptolemy in the 2nd century. But the earliest catalogues of constellations come from the Old Babylonians, in the Bronze Age."

"I love you, Dr Smartypants." Jane said, turning her head and placing a kiss to Maura's hair.

"I love you too Jane, more than anything in the world. You know that, don't' you?"

"No! What? You love me? And all this time I thought I was just another conquest!" Jane laughed at her own sarcasm and squeezed Maura more tightly. "Of course I know! And thank you."

Maura lifted her head from Jane's shoulder and looked into her dark eyes. "Thank you for what?"

"For loving me more than anyone else ever has." Jane's voice held nothing but honesty now, all trace of her trademark sarcasm had vanished. "Thank you for trusting me, for having faith in me."

"You're more than welcome." Maura smiled brightly and suddenly jumped to her feet. "Quick!"

She pulled Jane up with her and dragged her back inside the RV. Maura locked the door behind them and dumped their empty mugs unceremoniously into the sink.

She turned back to Jane who was watching her with an amused expression on her face.

"What's going on, Maura?"

"I just need you to know..." Maura didn't finish her sentence, instead launched herself at Jane and kissed her fiercely.

Maura pulled Jane towards the small bedroom, where she pushed the detective down onto the bed and continued kissing her.

Jane kissed Maura back enthusiastically until Maura began to turn her ministrations up a notch. Jane sat up sharply.

"Come on, Maur! I am not having..." Jane took Maura's hands and held them still. "We are not having sex in an RV!"

Maura pouted, and for once Jane's resolve didn't crumble. "No! No matter how much pouting you do...Wait until we get to the hotel in L.A."

"Can we at least make love?" Maura whispered, and Jane just looked at her.

"Maura, that's the same thing!"

"No it isn't, Jane!"

"In an RV it is!" Jane raised her eyebrows as she stared at Maura. "Well?"

"Sex is the..." Maura searched for the best terminology. "Sex is just the physical part."

Jane's expression hadn't changed, and she tapped her foot impatiently; Maura continued.

"Making love is exactly that. It's different from sexual intercourse...You can only make love with someone you love." Maura realised how crappy that explanation was.

"What I mean is...we can make love without having sex; with our words and thoughts. With kissing and cuddling...even with the way we look at each other."

Jane smiled at how cute Maura was when she was in 'teach and learn mode'. She smiled, squeezed both of Maura's hands and stared deeply into her inimitable hazel eyes.

"I know, Maur. You do realise we're making love all the time then?"

Maura smiled, her eyes locked intensely with Jane's. "Yes. We always have great _eye-sex_!"

"You're such a cuddler, too." Jane smiled and enveloped the smaller woman in her arms. "Ok, you convinced me. We can make love...but I don't want the whole RV Park to hear!"

"Well, if this RV's a-rockin', don't come a-knocking!" Maura said in her best attempt at a southern drawl, and Jane's jaw dropped before she broke into a fit of laughter.

* * *

The next morning, Jane and Maura got back on the road early and drove the 4 hours down to Santa Barbara.

Maura enjoyed a turn at the wheel of the RV, but soon decided that she preferred letting Jane chauffeur her around.

The journey passed uneventfully, but they both enjoyed the sunny views from the coastal scenic route, as they loudly sang along to a CD of 80s rock power ballads.

"I love this song! It used to be one of our favourites at boarding school."

Maura clapped her hands and danced in her seat, as Jane tapped her hands on the steering wheel. Maura began to sing along.

_"You can't sleep, you can't eat. There's no doubt, you're in deep. Your throat is tight, you can't breathe. Another kiss is all you need... _Take it Jane!"

It took Jane a moment to remember the lyrics.

"Errr..._You like to think that you're immune to the stuff... It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough. You know you're gonna have to face it..."_

"You're addicted to love!" They sang the chorus together, exaggerating their gestures and starting to laugh. "_Might as well face it, you're addicted to love."  
_

* * *

In Santa Barbara, they parked the RV at the Bay Breeze campground, changed into their bathing suits and beach clothes, and rushed out to the beach.

On the sidewalk by the beach they passed by a guy renting out rollerblades. Maura and Jane looked at each other before nodding enthusiastically.

"Yes!"

They got padded up, pulled on their skates and took off, hand in hand, along the seafront.

They reached a section of the seafront where there were no people walking and, with both herself and Jane being reasonably accomplished skaters, Maura decided to challenge Jane to a race.

"First one to that flagpole is the winner, okay?" She pointed to the flagpole, proudly displaying the California Republic flag, about 100 metres down the sidewalk. "And the loser has to..." Maura paused while she thought of a suitable forfeit. "The loser has to give the winner a foot rub, and cook dinner tonight!"

"You're on." Jane smiled, bending her knees, ready to race. "Ready when you are."

"On three." Maura took a deep breath. "One, two...Three!"

And they were off, sprinting down the pavement as fast as they could.

Jane took an early lead, probably owing to her longer legs, but soon she and Maura were neck and neck.

Maura laughed as she pushed a bit harder and overtook Jane.

"Whoa!" Jane was taken by surprise as Maura passed her, and the tall detective lost her balance.

Maura shrieked in delight as she reached the flagpole first, just as Jane slipped and fell with a loud yell.

Maura turned to see Jane lying on the ground.

"Jane!" Maura sprinted back over to her, just as Jane sat up.

"I'm okay..." Maura helped Jane to her feet, but Jane slipped again and fell to the ground again.

Maura noticed that Jane was shaking, and thinking she was crying, crouched down and wrapped an arm around her – but Jane was laughing.

"Jane?" Maura laughed too. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Jane was still chuckling, and she wiped her eyes with the back of her wrist-guard covered hand. "Wow, my dreams of leaving the BPD to take up full-time roller derby have just been shattered!"

Maura helped the detective to her feet. "Well, just so long as you didn't hurt yourself!"

Jane staggered on her skates, and gingerly moved off alongside Maura.

"I'm fine. My pride is hurt more than my body." Jane smiled. "I guess I'll be cooking you dinner tonight, then. And rubbing your feet."

"Yep."

Maura smiled and linked her arm through Jane's, helping to steady her as they continued skating down the sidewalk looking for the best place to relax on the beach.

* * *

In the afternoon, Jane and Maura walked up the hill to visit the old Santa Barbara mission.

It was beautiful, peaceful and cool in the chapel so they sat down in one of the pews.

Maura stared up at the painted ceilings, admiring the beautiful murals.

Jane looked around the church and remembered all the masses she had gone to in the past with her family.

Jane was suddenly overwhelmed with a feeling she hadn't felt since childhood. She felt the urge to say a prayer, so she knelt down and closed her eyes.

Maura watched as Jane bowed her head and rested it on her joined hands atop the pew in front.

_Thank you, God. I know that I don't speak to you or anything really anymore. And I know that I only come to church when Ma drags me...anyway, I just want to say thank you. I don't have to explain, I mean if anyone knows, you do! I know that being a Catholic and all, I'm not supposed to really be saying thanks to you for this, but then again, if you're real, and in charge of everything, how did it all come about if its 'wrong'?  
If it's not your will, then why this the most important and best relationship I've ever had, and ever will have. It's for life, God, so thank you so much. Thank you for letting me have Maura in my life... and I still do respect you by the way, even though I don't show it enough. So I want to ask you for your help. Please, please help me with my insecurities, and my stubbornness. I know I don't admit to them enough, but they really do get me down and I know they bother Maura too...I don't want anything to affect my relationship with Maura, or my family, or my job. You know they're the most important things in my life. I honestly do care more about them than I do about myself... Thank you. Amen._

Maura watched Jane pray silently and smiled. Maura wasn't religious, but she had always thought of herself as a spiritual person.

So as she sat there, with Jane kneeling down beside her, she prayed to whatever entity was out there.

She told him, her, or it, about how grateful she was to have Jane in her life, and how she would spend the rest of her days making sure Jane knew how much she loved her.

Jane felt Maura's hand rest on her back, and she finished up her prayer and got back to her feet, smiling at Maura and holding out her hand to her.

* * *

Back at the RV Jane got on with her forfeit, and set about preparing a proper dinner.

Maura sat down on the couch with a book, a glass of wine, and a smile on her face. She watched Jane bustle around in the kitchen; chopping, mixing, grating.

"What are you cooking, Jane?" Maura called over.

"La ricetta di lasagne di mia madre, insalata verde e pane all'aglio. Suono bene, tesorino?"

"Grazie, Jane. Ti amo." Maura tried out a bit of the Italian she knew.

"Prego. Ti amo, mia bella Maura... Leggi il tuo libro e rilassarsi."

Jane smirked back at Maura, whose face was puzzled as she tried to decipher that Italian sentence.

"Something about my book?"

"Read your book and relax!"

With the food in the oven, Jane came over and sat down beside Maura's feet.

"Lasagne's in the oven. Do you want your foot rub now?"

"Sure!" Maura put down her book and kicked off her sandals, and Jane lifted her feet into her lap and stared to rub the soles of her feet.

"Mmm, that feels nice." Maura smiled watching Jane work.

* * *

After Maura's feet were suitably relaxed, Jane washed her hands, set the table, lit a candle and served up their dinner.

Maura offered to help, but Jane waved her away explaining that Jane Rizzoli was never one to go back on a forfeit.

Maura thought that Jane's lasagne was just as good as when Angela made it, and she told Jane so.

Jane topped up their wine glasses and then raised hers for a toast.

"Here's to the last night in our faithful RV!"

"And hooray for Hollywood!" Maura added. "Cheers!"

"Salute!"

* * *

The next day dawned bright, with clear blue skies, and the ocean sparkled in the morning sunshine.

The women dressed accordingly, in shorts, t-shirts, and sandals. It felt great to be able to soak up the summer California sun.

They had arranged for the RV to be dropped off at the car rental place they were going to, so with happy memories and smiles on their faces they bid farewell to the RV and handed the keys over to the clerk.

Jane filled out the forms for their rental car and the clerk stood up from his desk and led the way out onto the parking lot. He handed the car keys to Jane and pointed to a green convertible.

"There she is. Have a great trip!"

"No way!" Maura squealed as she saw their car. "That is the best! A 1966 Ford Thunderbird? It's Thelma and Louise's car!"

Jane smiled, forever amused by Maura's always unexpected knowledge of cars, and pop culture.

"It's one of my all time favourite movies!" Jane explained, as Maura opened the passenger door and got in. "I reserved this beauty specially!"

Jane reverently patted the car's trunk lid as she put their luggage away, and then climbed into the driver's seat."

"Ready, Thelma?" She asked with a wide grin, putting on her aviators and looking to Maura.

"Ready, Louise!" Maura beamed and out on her own sunglasses, before quoting the movie again. "You said you n' me was gonna get out of town and for once just really let our hair down. Well darlin', look out 'cause my hair is comin' down!"

Jane barked out a laugh and continued the geeky movie quotes. "You've always been crazy, this is just the first chance you've had to express yourself!"

She winked, turned on the ignition, and with a roar of the engine and a whoop of delight from Maura, they pulled out onto the road ready for the next stage of their adventure.

"Hollywood, here we come!"

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review, and let me know of anything you want Maura and Jane to get up to in California. Within reason, of course! ;)  
Also, I apologize if there are any mistakes in the Italian! Unfortunately I don't speak Italian - I was using Google Translate!  
Coming up in the next chapter, our girls reach the City of Angels!  
**_


	7. Chapter 7 Hollywood

_**Hi everyone! I'm very sorry but this will be the last update for a while because I am off travelling for three weeks... but rest assured that when I return normal service will resume, and I'll work hard to finish this story, and I may even have a new story ready for y'all! Enjoy, and please review if you can! xoxo  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Hollywood**

When Maura woke up in their 20th floor hotel room in downtown LA, she was slightly shocked and disappointed to find that she was alone in the large bed. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, noticing a note left on her nightstand.

_Good morning, beautiful!  
Gone to try out the gym, but thought you'd like to sleep in.  
Come join me if you feel like it, or I'll meet you later for breakfast.  
Love, Jane x_

Maura smiled, reassured, and grabbed up her cell phone to text Jane.

Jane was running on the treadmill when her phone vibrated from the cup holder. She turned down her pace slightly before reading the text from Maura_._

_'Hi babe. Have fun, and don't strain yourself ;-) Meet you on the pool terrace at 10. Xoxo'_

Jane smiled and text back "Ok" with a single kiss, before turning the speed right up again and finishing off her run.

Maura lounged in bed a while longer, reading some of her novel, and enjoying some quiet time as the morning sun seeped in through the gap in blinds.

Although she was quite content alone in bed in the silence and calm of the morning, Maura wished that Jane was there for her to cuddle up to.

She always felt the most content when she was in Jane's arms, the brunette holding her close, her breath on her ear and her scent surrounding her.

Maura knew that Jane also enjoyed cuddling up in bed together, but she also understood that Jane was a sucker for trying out any new gym equipment should she get the opportunity.

Maura sighed and looked over to Jane's side of the bed. Maura noticed that Jane had forgotten to take her ipod to the gym. She crawled across the bed and grabbed the sleek black gadget from the nightstand.

Maura decided that she would make a Hollywood playlist for them to listen to by the pool later. She searched the track list alphabetically and found several tracks named 'Hollywood'. She added a song by one of Jane's favourite bands, The Cranberries.

_I've got a picture in my head, in my head.__  
__It's me and you, we are in bed, we are in bed.__  
__You've always been there when I call.__  
__You've always been there, most of all.__  
__This is not Hollywood like I understood.__  
__Run away, run away. Is there anybody there?_

* * *

Wiping a few beads of sweat from her face with the hem of her BPD t-shirt, Jane was annoyed to realise that she had left her ipod in their room, but she didn't want to go back to fetch it.

Without music to keep her distracted she was more conscious of her burning muscles and the dull ache of the strained scar tissue on her abdomen.

Trying to ignore it, she moved systematically between all the equipment in the gym, spending some time on each, and getting a proper workout done. She sat down on the rowing machine, set up the clock and counter, and began rowing in steady reps.

Jane closed her eyes as she rowed, breathing deeply, her thoughts drifting to Maura relaxing in their room. Jane knew exactly what Maura would be doing; stretched out across the full expanse of the large bed, her novel or a newspaper in her hand.

When she had completed and saved the play list, Maura showered and got dressed.

While humming Hollywood by Madonna, Maura meticulously did her hair and makeup.

She then picked out a coral empire-waist sundress and a pair of gold Havaianas, and was ready to head up to the 26th floor rooftop pool terrace to meet Jane.

After working up a suitable sweat, Jane headed to the showers. She grabbed her bag from her locker and changed into clean khaki shorts and an eggplant tank top. She replaced her running shoes with a pair of Birkenstocks and headed to the elevator.

* * *

Jane found Maura sat at a table beside the glass railings.

"Hey." She kissed Maura's cheek, put down her gym bag, and sat down in the empty chair opposite her. "Been waiting long?"

"Not long. How was the gym?" Maura folded up her newspaper.

"Amazing! They've got all the latest machines. I spent ages on the cross-trainer... BPD's gym should take tips from this hotel!"

Jane poured them both some orange juice from the jug on the table. "Did you enjoy the chance to sleep-in?"

Maura nodded, and picked up a menu. "Yes, it was nice. But I missed you in bed!"

Jane smiled and lifted her own menu. "Honestly, I missed you too. I like our mornings snuggled up in bed...Ooh, French toast!"

After they had eaten, Jane picked up Maura's newspaper, turning straight to the sports page.

"The Celtics are playing the Lakers tonight." Jane said enthusiastically, replacing the paper, and looking out at the view of the city, gesturing to the Staples Center nearby. "Think we can find a bar somewhere to watch the game?"

"Sure."Maura nodded. "I've always enjoyed the so-called 'best rivalry in the NBA'!"

"Yep. But, now it's my turn to be Googlemouth!" Jane laughed. "Maura, did you know that the Celtics and the Lakers have won 33 of the NBA's 65 championships. They've met in the finals 12 times, and the Celtics have won nine of those finals! Oh yeah!"

Maura smiled. "Well, we will definitely have to find somewhere to watch tonight. Do you have your swim stuff with you?" She nodded towards the pool and sun loungers.

"Yep." Jane pulled down the collar of her tank top, revealing her black bikini top underneath. "I'm all good."

* * *

They chose loungers near the pool, and Maura gently laid out fresh towels as Jane put up the square sun umbrella.

"I checked the schedule, and there's a water aerobics and yoga session in the pool at noon. I think I'm going to give it a try. Do you want to join in, Jane?" Maura said, taking off her sundress and revealing her new designer ethnic-patterned bikini.

"Err...what?" Jane said distractedly, admiring Maura's purple swimwear. "Oh, water yoga? I think I'll pass... I'll go for a normal swim later though." Jane pulled off her tank top.

"But I know _you'll_ have fun doing that class." She shimmied out of her shorts and sat down on her lounger. "And _I'll_ have fun _watching_you!"

"Sunscreen." Maura said, handing Jane the bottle. "Will you do my back? Then I'll do yours."

"With pleasure!"

Maura turned on her lounger so that her back was to Jane. Jane squeezed a blob of sunscreen into her palm and began to massage it into the doctor's shoulders and back.

Maura's breath hitched as Jane's hand passed under the band of her bikini top. Jane smiled smugly, pleased that her simple touch could still elicit that reaction from her girlfriend.

12 o'clock rolled around sooner than expected, and Maura took her place in the pool with the other people who had turned up for the class.

Jane lay back on her lounger, watching Maura from over the rims of her sunglasses. She smirked as she watched the people listen to their instructor and begin to stretch, ready for some aerobics.

Maura looked over at Jane, who waved at her before pulling her phone from her bag and snapping a photo of Maura mid stretch.

"New background for me!" Jane called with a satisfied smile, and set the photo as her phone background.

Once Maura had finished her class, dried off, and settled down on her lounger again, Jane showed her the photo she had taken.

"Cute, right?" Jane smiled.

"Jane!" Maura looked horrified at the photo of her wet and mid-exercise. "Delete it please."

"No way! It's nice!"

Maura tried to snatch the phone from Jane, but Jane quickly locked it with her passcode and put it away in her bag.

"Don't even think about it, Doc! I'm going for a swim, and I expect that photo to still be on my phone when I get back."

"Fine!" Maura huffed, as Jane stood up and approached the pool.

Maura pulled out her phone, and snapped a photo of Jane as she sat down onto the edge of the pool.

"Two can play at that game, Rizzoli!" She called, and Jane turned back to her with a smirk, before dropping into the water and starting to swim lengths.

With Jane swimming back and forth across the pool, Maura realised she had never seen Jane swim before. She was very good at it, her body moving athletically through the water, her mind totally focussed.

Maura smiled and picked up her phone again. She found the number for the Staples Center box office and gave them a call.

"Good morning. I was hoping you could help me. I know it's short notice, but want to get two tickets for the Lakers v Celtics game tonight..."

* * *

Jane returned from her swim and grabbed her towel. Maura watched Jane dry herself, and found her gaze drawn to the gunshot scar on Jane's otherwise perfect abdomen.

Jane looked up at Maura and noticed where she was looking. When the M.E. raised her eyes to Jane's, they held each other's gaze for a long moment, an unspoken exchange passing between them.

_It's okay, Maura. I'm okay._

_You're very brave, Jane._

_I love you._

_I love you._

The detective sat down on the end of her own lounger.

"What's the plan for the afternoon, Maur?"

"This." Maura answered, closing her eyes happily. "Relaxing, sunbathing... all afternoon! I even made a play list for us on your ipod."

"Heavenly!" Jane reclined, taking hold of Maura's hand. "And this evening?"

"Your choice, Jane." Maura insisted.

"Ok. I noticed that there's a Mexican place round the corner...and there must be a bar nearby where we can watch the game, or we could just watch it in our room."

* * *

Despite the fact that they did nothing, and lazed by the pool all day, the hours went by very quickly and soon it was time to get back to the room and freshen up for the evening.

While Maura was in the shower, Jane got a text from Frankie.

_'Hey Jane! Thanks for the postcard! You and Maura gonna watch the game tonight? x'  
_  
_'Of course! Probs find a sports bar somewhere...or we will watch in bed, but then won't be able to concentrate on basketball ;)'_

Jane enjoyed messing with her brother's mind.

_'Ok way too much info sis! :-s Don't need to be thinking about that when watching Celts kick LA ass!'_

_'Hahaha :D Are you going to watch it at the Robber? With Tommy and Ma?'_

_'Just Ma. Tommy's got a date. Korsak and Frost meeting us too.'_

_'Tommy's got a date on a Celts night? It must be serious :o'_

_'I know right! Won't be the same without you guys! How's LA? Maura ok?'_

_'Aww Frankie. Miss you too! Its great and Maur's fine! Will text you later at half time, ok?'_

_'Have fun. Later Janie :-)'_

_'Oh we will! x'_

* * *

To support her beloved Boston Celtics, Jane was wearing a green and white plaid shirt, paired with grey skinny jeans and her comfy Birkenstocks.

Maura insisted on staying impartial, and chose white linen trousers and a black and white sheer polka dot blouse.

"I don't want to get in the middle of any fan riots..." Maura laughed as they passed through the hotel lobby.

"You won't! I'll protect you." Jane said with a smile.

"Excuse me! Doctor Isles!" The receptionist called out to Maura as they passed. "I have a message here for you."

"That will be my mother..." Maura said quickly, every part of her being screaming out in protest as she lied.

"I'll wait here." Jane plopped down into one of the chairs and watched as Maura hurried over to the desk. Jane picked up a magazine from the table and flicked through it.

"This came for you, Doctor Isles." The receptionist handed Maura an envelope and she opened it quickly. Inside were two courtside tickets to the basketball game.

Maura smiled at a job well done; it had been a challenge but she had managed to sweet talk the guy on the phone into finding her the last pair of courtside tickets, explaining that money was no problem because they were for someone very special.

"Thank you." Maura slipped the envelope into her bag and returned to Jane.

"Is everything ok?" Jane threw the magazine down as she stood up.

"Everything is fine." Maura beamed, and they walked out into the evening sunshine.

* * *

It was a very pleasant evening, a light breeze freshening up the hot dry air, so they walked the few blocks from their hotel to the nearby Mexican restaurant.

Jane held the door to the restaurant open for Maura. The server seated them at a table for two, and they ordered two bottles of Corona.

"And two shots of Cuervo!" Jane added with a grin. "We might as well get the party started!"

Maura took Jane's hands across the table, and stared at her affectionately, the flickering light from the candle on the table causing Jane's eyes to shine even brighter than usual.

Jane smiled and leaned forward to kiss Maura, but was interrupted by the arrival of their drinks.

"Cheers!" They linked arms and threw back their tequila enthusiastically.

They ordered their food and sat waiting, holding hands across the table like a pair of love struck teenagers.

Loud cheering and whooping from outside made them both look over to the window, as a large group of yellow and purple clad Lakers fans wandered past, on their way to the stadium.

Jane smiled. "They won't be whooping so loud when we kick their asses!" She whispered.

Maura smiled excitedly and fidgeted in her seat, pulling her hands from Jane's.

"You ok?" Jane asked, her brow creasing.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine Jane. Just a little excited..." Maura took a large swig of her beer.

* * *

Over their desserts of caramel flan and cinnamon churros, Maura formulated the best way to surprise Jane. She looked at her watch; they would need to get a move on to get to their seats in the stadium.

"I'll be back in a sec, Jane. Just going to the bathroom." Maura stood up and left, Jane watching her go while licking cinnamon sugar from her fingers.

Jane counted out cash to pay the bill, and watched another group of fans pass by, this time all dressed in green and white.

A few minutes later, Jane was just leaving the server a tip, and finishing her beer, when Maura returned.

"Jane!" She said, flustered. "You'll never guess what I found in the bathroom!"

"What?"

Maura sat back down and handed Jane the envelope, which she opened, intrigued. Her jaw dropped.

"Oh my God!" Jane looked up at Maura, her eyes wide in excitement. "Wow!"

But then her conscience kicked in. "But Maura, someone obviously lost these. We can't keep them."

"Why not?" Maura asked with a smile.

"Because they're not ours!" Jane explained. "They belong to..."

She looked down at the name printed on the tickets. "Dr M Isles?" She looked back up at Maura. "Really?"

Maura nodded. "Especially for you!"

Jane's mouth hung open again. "Courtside? I can't believe it! How did you get these? When did you get these?"

"Oh I have my ways..." Maura smirked, getting up from the table.

"You sure do. Thank you so much!" Jane jumped to her feet. "You are amazing! I feel so spoilt..."

* * *

Arriving in the nick of time, Maura and Jane bought beers and found their two seats on the front row; the only still empty courtside seats.

Jane could not stop smiling, and Maura was overcome with the desire to hug her, kiss her, and just bathe in the brunette's happiness, but she did not act on the feeling.

Jane took Maura's hand in her lap, and squeezed it tight. She leaned over and whispered in Maura's ear. "I can't say thank you enough!"

"You're welcome Jane. It's worth every penny just to see this kind of smile on your face."

"You don't have to spend money to get me to smile..." Jane waggled her eyebrows. "There is another way to do it, and it's free. Would you like me to show you?"

Maura let out an uncharacteristically girlish giggle, but shook her head. "No, not here!"

* * *

The game was very exciting, and both Jane and Maura were literally on the edge of their seats, as the players sped right past them, dribbling the ball so close nearby that Jane could have reached out and intercepted it.

The first half of the game passed by in a blur of yellow and green as both teams tried their hardest. At halftime the Los Angeles Lakers were trailing 44-42, and Jane proudly pulled out her phone to text Frankie.

She held out the phone in front of herself and Maura and took a photo of them both grinning.

'_Frankie!_ _Oh my God! Look where we are! I officially have the best girlfriend in the history of the world! x'_

Frankie replied a few moments later, his strong jealousy evident, but his text still good natured.

_'What? You're sitting courtside? No Way! What happened to watching from bed? You are so damn lucky, Jane! No fair! :( But I'm glad we're winning!'_

_'Maura surprised me! You and ma having fun with the guys?'_

_'Like I said, you're DAMN lucky! Yeah we're having a great time. The Robber is packed full. They all say hi! Have a great night Jane! Love ya. x'_

_'Thanks. Love you 2 Frankie. Speak soon._ x'

Suddenly, the big screen in the stadium focussed on a couple wearing yellow Lakers jerseys.

"Uh oh..." Jane knew what was coming, and slid further down into her seat as she watched the man get down on one knee to propose to the woman at his side.

"Oh, wow..." Maura breathed, as the woman realised they were on the screen, said yes, and hugged her new fiancée fiercely.

Jane watched as the couple started kissing, and the stadium erupted with cheers and applause. Jane sighed, as Maura awwed, ahhed, and squealed beside her.

Jane felt annoyed. She was angry that she had not been able to find the opportunity to propose properly, and here was this couple, the man asking the woman to marry him and spend her life at his side as if it was the easiest and most natural thing in the world.

Jane realised that her dreaded doubts were resurfacing, and she was powerless to stop the wave of inferiority that swept over her.

"Aww, how cute!" Maura said happily, joining in with the applause.

Jane quickly tried to hide her feelings away. "Eww, they're Lakers fans, Maur! They aren't allowed to be cute!"

Jane knew she had always carried around a continual and nagging self-doubt. It was something she had learned to live with as she pushed herself to succeed in her chosen career path, overtaking many of her male counterparts on her journey to her ultimate goal of becoming a Detective.

Jane had thought that she had learned to control this doubt, but since Maura, it had gradually begun to seep back into her mind.

* * *

For the rest of the game, Jane tried to forget how she was feeling and focus solely on the action unfolding before her, but that turned out to make her feel worse.

Maura noticed that Jane was being unusually quiet, but she put that down to concentration, and admiration of the game.

After the game had ended, unfortunately 97-94 to the Lakers, Maura could tell that Jane seemed to be in a bad mood.

As they left the stadium and began to head back to the hotel, neither spoke for a long while. Maura linked her arm with the brunette and smiled up at her, trying to get a cheerful reaction from her girlfriend.

"Come on Jane, what's the matter? The Celtics didn't lose by much, and they fought valiantly." Maura urged.

Jane nodded slightly. "I know Maura...It's not that."

Suddenly, a yell from up ahead of them caught Jane and Maura's attention.

A pair of girls appeared to be being hassled by a hooded person. One, a blonde, was wearing a purple Lakers jersey, and her friend had red-hair and was wearing a UCLA hoodie.

As Jane and Maura got closer, they could see that the hooded figure, a white male, was attempting to mug the young women, telling them to hand over their money and phones if they didn't want to get hurt. He held a small knife in his hand.

"Hey!" Quick as a flash, Jane was in cop mode, drawing herself up to her full height and swaggering over to the girls and the guy.

Despite her casual attire, and Birkenstock sandals, Jane Rizzoli cut a very imposing figure.

"Stop what you're doing..." She automatically reached for the gun on her hip, but remembered it wasn't there.

The man looked up at the sound of Jane's voice.

"Step off, you crazy bi..." Seeing the hard look on the tall detective's face, he didn't finish his sentence, instead yanked the phone from the blonde girl's hand, and pushing past the girls, before running off along the sidewalk.

"Hey! Freeze!" Jane tore down the sidewalk after the hooded man. "Stop, Police!" She yelled, and manoeuvred her way blithely through the crowds.

The man pushed people over in his hurry to flee, but Jane soon caught up with him.

The man's path was blocked by a parked car, and Jane took her opportunity to tackle him to the ground. "I said stop!"

She held him down, took the knife from him, and pinned his arms behind his back as she waited for a patrol car to arrive.

A few moments later, a cop car pulled up nearby, and Maura and the girls appeared through the crowd.

Jane grabbed the girl's phone from the man's other hand, and stood up as the uniform cops took over, cuffing the man and pulling him over to the car, before collecting the knife from Jane.

"Did he manage to get anything else off you?" Jane asked, coming over to Maura and the students.

"No... thanks to you." The red-haired girl said, still shaken up, and Maura put a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you so much."

Jane nodded, and handed the blonde girl her phone back.

"Yeah, thanks." The other said, wrapping an arm around her friend. "It's lucky that you're a cop!"

"You're welcome." Jane smiled and touched the girl's arm gently. "All in a day's work...even though I'm supposed to be on vacation."

She pulled her badge from her pocket. "And technically L.A. is not in my jurisdiction..." She showed them her Boston PD badge.

"You're a Detective?" The red-haired young woman breathed. "In Boston?" Jane nodded again.

"It's not as glamorous as people think." Jane said with a smile. "I just ran after a guy in my sandals!"

The girl smiled and unzipped her UCLA hooded top, showing Jane her Celtics jersey underneath. "I'm from Boston too."

Jane smiled ruefully. "Glad to see your hometown spirit, despite our loss tonight! What are you two studying?"

"Anthropology." They answered almost in unison.

"Cool."

"That's such a rewarding subject!" Maura said, brightly. "I took some anthropology classes in college too."

"Are you a detective too?" The blonde asked Maura, who shook her head.

"I'm a medical examiner." She looked at Jane. "We...work together. We're friends."

Jane nodded slowly, disappointed, and swallowed the lump in her throat which had formed at Maura's words.

A uniformed officer came over to them.

"Hi. I need to ask you some questions." He said to the students, before glancing at his notepad and turning to Jane. "Are you... Detective Jane Rizzoli?"

"Yes, I am." Jane showed her badge. "Boston Homicide. I just happened to be here..."

* * *

Back in their hotel room, Maura was still buzzing from the adrenaline of the basketball game, and the thwarted mugging.

"You were amazing...The way you ran after that guy, the way you tackled him!" Maura said eagerly, looking to Jane who had sat down on the bed with a sigh.

Jane didn't speak, but suddenly seemed very interested in her own hands, staring at them as she twisted them in her lap.

"Jane?" Maura walked over and stood in front of her.

"Are you ashamed?" Jane snapped.

"What?" Maura was shocked by Jane's sudden outburst. "What do you mean?"

Jane stood up abruptly, and Maura took a step back.

"Are you ashamed of us?" Jane asked again.

"I don't know what you mean." Maura stared at Jane, noting that the hurt and anger in Jane's eyes was masking the look of insecurity the detective always tried to hide.

"Oh Maur..." Jane ran a hand through her hair. "Then why did you tell those girls we just work together?"

"Jane, come on...That's what's bothering you? Those girls were nearly mugged! And you'd just chased an armed mugger through the streets and tackled him to the ground!" Maura reached out to touch Jane's forearm. "I don't really think the situation warranted a discussion of our private life with complete strangers..."

Jane sighed again and looked at Maura, her eyes now full of sadness and sorrow.

"I'm sorry Maura. I overreacted just then."

"It's ok, Jane. We were having such a good time tonight... it seemed perfect! You even caught the bad guy!" Maura spoke softly.

She knew Jane so well; she knew how to talk to her when she was in one of these sudden moods. "Tell me what's really bothering you."

"I prayed Maura." Jane said simply. Maura didn't understand.

"What?"

"In Santa Barbara. I prayed to God to make me feel better...to help me deal with this...this..."

"Doubt?" Maura offered, and Jane nodded.

"You know how I get sometimes." Jane said slowly. "It's awful."

Maura looked into Jane's eyes, but didn't speak, letting Jane continue.

"I don't deserve you, Maura. I wish I was able to give you more...I wish _I_was more!"

Jane was doubting herself again. Maura knew all about Jane's condition.

She had read a psychology journal on issues of self-doubt and self-esteem. The problems stemmed back to Jane's childhood, when growing up with two brothers, Jane had wanted to stand out. Jane had pushed herself hard to prove her worth, as both a Police officer, and a daughter.

Maura had read that a significant number of women who had grown up with the attitude of needing to prove how worthy they were became the strong, independent, women who achieved amazing things. However, many were still plagued by bouts of crushing self-doubt.

"What are you talking about Jane? How much _more_ can you possibly be? You are truly amazing! You're the bravest, strongest, kindest, most caring, most beautiful person I have ever known! It's _me_ who doesn't deserve _you_."

Maura paused and held Jane's gaze. "You, Jane Rizzoli, deserve everything!"

Jane wiped a hand across her eyes and stared back at Maura, whispering, " You deserve better..."

But, Maura had heard enough.

"No. You listen to me, Jane...Why can't you accept how much I love you just the way you are?" Maura said, putting her hands on her hips.

"From now on, every time I catch you doubting yourself, I'm going to kiss you. It doesn't matter where we are; at home, at the market, at work... I don't care. You are getting a smooch! And if that doesn't cure your doubting I don't know what will!"

She reached up and took Jane's face in her hands, bringing their lips together. "I might as well start now."

Maura kissed Jane as hard as she could, standing on tiptoes to better reach the tall woman's lips.

Jane kissed her back, her arms snaking around the smaller woman's waist and pulling her closer.

After a long moment, they both pulled away, breathing heavily. Jane stared down at her, her dark eyes hooded, and Maura's heart fluttered.

"There are those lovely bedroom eyes!" Maura smiled, pecking Jane's lips again. "Has your confidence come back, Jane?"

Maura pulled Jane towards the bed. "Come on, where's that trademark cop swagger hiding? You had it in spades earlier!" Maura began to unbutton Jane's checked shirt.

"Wait." Jane's voice was even lower than usual. "Wait a sec, Maura. I- I want to get changed."

When Maura began to protest, Jane cut her off. "Please Maura, I need to do this...I knew there was a reason I bought some new stuff."

Jane let go of Maura and went to her suitcase. She pulled out the bag she had got at Victoria's Secret back in Boston airport. She headed towards the bathroom door and looked back at Maura who had sat down on the bed.

"Hold that thought, Maura. I'll be right back."

Jane went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Maura sat and stared at the closed bathroom door for a moment, before getting up and closing the blinds.

She needed to prove to Jane once and for all that she was perfect to her, perfect _for_her, and more than good enough!

Maura went over to her closet and searched through her suitcase until she found a small black velvet pouch.

She opened it and tipped the ring into her palm. She hadn't really ever intended to use it as an engagement ring...

She stared at it for a moment and smiled before putting the ring away for later.

After undressing quickly, Maura sat back down on the bed and waited for Jane's return.

* * *

Jane changed out of her clothes and into the new lingerie as fast as she could. She took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror as she mustered up the courage and self-confidence she had tried asking God for.

She needed to do this for Maura as much as for herself.

She opened the door and stepped out into the darkened bedroom in one long stride. Maura stared up at her from the bed, as Jane slowly made her way towards her.

"The swagger's back." Jane whispered, stopping to stand in front of Maura, and hooking her thumb in the waistband of her panties.

"It most certainly is..." Maura's eyes roamed over Jane from head to toe, taking in every inch of her body and the new cobalt blue lace shorts and bra.

Maura's mouth was dry, and when she looked back up at Jane's face, Jane's dark eyes had now grown enigmatically black.

"So, you're already naked..." Jane said, her low voice heavy in the quiet room. "Shame. I wanted to undress you."

"Next time, I promise." Maura whispered.

"How about we even things up..." Jane began to slowly pull at the waistband of her panties when Maura's hand reached up and covered Jane's.

"Keep them on..." Maura said, tugging Jane towards her. "For now, at least."

Maura pulled Jane down on top of her on the bed, and ran her hands across the detective's back. Their lips met, kissing slowly, the complete opposite to the speed of their beating hearts.

* * *

The next day, Maura implemented her 'Make-Jane-Rzzoli-feel-loved-wanted-and-worthy' plan.

They spent the day exploring the sights of Hollywood, Maura not allowing Jane to have time for any doubts.

They visited the famous Walk of Fame and the handprints at Grauman's Chinese Theatre.

Maura enjoyed finding out that she had the same sized hands as Judy Garland, and Jane laughed, and insisted Maura take her picture, as she placed her own hands into the imposing imprints made by Arnold _Schwarzenegger_.

"Hasta la vista, baby!"

Jane had no time for doubting and moping, as Maura dragged her into Madame Tussauds.

"Oh my God! Over here Jane!" Maura ushered Jane away from the figure of James Dean she had been admiring. "I need to take your photo next to your twin!"

"What? Who?" Jane allowed Maura to lead her to the other side of the room, where a collection of figures of famous actresses stood.

"Here." Maura pointed to a tall, brunette. "Stand beside her..."

"Sandra Bullock?" Jane said, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"You could be twins!" Maura said, happy to see Jane smile. She lifted up the camera. "And you know I always say how gorgeous I think Sandra is..."

Jane nodded, posing beside her doppelganger. "Yeah, but I think I'm the _real _Miss Congeniality!"

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading!  
In the next chapter, Maura and Jane hit the ski slopes! And when will Jane get around to proposing, or will Maura beat her to it?**_


	8. Chapter 8 Coming Round the Mountain

**A/N: I'm back! Hello everyone. I had a great trip, but now it's time to get back to reality and back to work...oh well. I will try to update as often as possible! This chapter is a bit shorter than usual, and is really just filler before the BIG ONE which is coming next! Anyway, enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - She'll Be Coming Round the Mountain  
**

"Oh no! No way." Jane shook her head and held out her hands in protest.

"Come on, Jane. Please!" Maura cast her best puppy-dog eyes at Jane, but the brunette would not budge.

"I don't want to!"

"Please... For me."

Jane bit her lip and tapped her foot hesitantly. She knew that she couldn't truly deny Maura anything, so she resigned herself to her fate and held out her hand, allowing the blonde to drag her into the shoe section of Barneys.

"Ooh, Manolo Blahnik!" Maura stopped beside a display of shoes, and began to admire them as she picked up and inspected each one. "I'm going to try these on." She held up a turquoise, leopard print patterned pair, that on anyone else Jane was sure she would hate. "Do you see any you like, Jane?" Maura said, sitting down as the assistant hurried away to get her size.

Jane shook her head. "I see plenty that I'd like on _you_... but they don't have any Chucks. Oh, hang on!" Jane walked away towards a display of boots. She picked up a modestly heeled grey leather boot and came back over to Maura. "I actually like these. Do you think they would be ok for work?"

"Very nice." Maura looked at the boot in Jane's hand and reached over to feel it. "Italian leather. Very soft, comfortable. A sensible heel. They look good too...they'll brighten up your suits. You should try them on."

Jane nodded and turned the boot over, balking at the price label on the sole.  
"They _better_ be comfy..."

The assistant brought Jane her size in the boots, and she pulled them onto her feet. She wandered around the room, admiring the boots in the mirror. Maura looked up from putting her own shoes back on, and laughed.

"Jane, I don't think that denim shorts really compliment those boots."

"That's too bad. If only I worked Vice, then I could go into work like this..."

"I'd love to see the look on Korsak and Frost's faces!"

* * *

When Maura had paid for her shoes, and Jane had insisted on paying for her own, their final morning in LA was almost at an end. They left Barneys and hurried back to their hotel, packing up their luggage hastily, eager for the next step of their vacation.

They checked out of the hotel, and set off in the Thunderbird, driving up into the mountains to the ski resort they had chosen. They were almost at the resort when Jane's cell phone rang.

"Can you answer that, Maur? I don't wanna stop when we're so nearly there."

Maura looked at the display before answering the phone.

"It's Frankie... Hi Frankie."

"Oh, hi Maura. Where's Jane?"

"She's driving."

"Oh, ok. Never mind then... Get her to call me back when she can. Bye Maura."

"Bye." Maura put the phone back into the cup holder.

"That was quick." Jane frowned, glancing at Maura.

"Yeah...he wants you to call him back."

Jane turned off the main road and onto the road up to the resort.

"Welcome to Bear Mountain." Maura read excitedly, pointing at the large wooden sign as they passed.

* * *

Their hotel was like a giant log cabin, filled with totem poles and wooden carvings.

"I feel like I'm in Twin Peaks." Jane laughed as they made their way to the coffee shop. "Do you think they have good cherry pie, Maur?"

The cult TV reference was lost on Maura.

"I don't know Jane...is this region known for cherries?"

Jane laughed as they sat down at a table and she took out her cell phone. "I'm going to call Frankie back." She dialled, and Frankie answered before the second ring. "Frankie? What's up?"

"Jane, it's Ma."

"What's happened?" Jane's voice was suddenly high, and Maura looked up at her in surprise.

"She was mugged last night."

"Oh God! Is she ok?"

"Yeah, she's just pretty shaken up... you wanna speak to her? I'm still at her place."

"Sure, put her on." Jane looked at Maura, who was watching her with eyes full of concern.

"Janie?"

"Hi Ma. Are you ok? What happened?"

"I was going to my car after work... I had to park it a few blocks away because all the spaces were full. A guy approached me..."

"Was he armed?"

"He said he was." Angela's voice shook slightly. "I wasn't prepared to doubt him. He took my purse, and my ring..."

"I'm sorry, Ma. You're not hurt though?" Jane's voice was softer now.

"No, Jane. I'm fine. I just feel a little shaky, but I'll be alright. Frankie's looking after me."

"Glad to hear that. I wish I was there for you too."

"No, don't be silly Jane." Angela was back in mom mode. "I don't want this to ruin your vacation! You're in the mountains now, right?"

"Yeah. We're gonna head out skiing first thing in the morning."

"Good. And Maura's fine, is she?"

"She is."

"You've not asked her yet then..."

"Ma! I will...eventually."

"Ok, well get a move on, Janie." Angela sounded much more like her usual self again. "Hurry up, before some hunky ski instructor catches her eye!"

"Ma, please!" Jane sighed. "When I do it, you'll be the first to know."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now, you sure you're ok?"

"Fine. Go have fun. I'll speak to you soon. Bye, sweetheart."

"Bye, Ma. Take care."

Angela handed the phone back to Frankie.

"Hey. What are you supposed to be asking Maura?" Frankie said, with an audible smirk.

"None of your business, little brother!" Jane warned. "You just worry about making sure Ma's ok."

"I will do, don't worry. Enjoy yourself, Jane. See ya."

"Bye Frankie." Jane hung up the phone.

"What was that all about?" Maura asked. "What happened to Angela?"

"She was mugged. But she's fine!" Jane hurried, ignoring the shock on Maura's face. "She...she's not hurt. The guy just took her purse."

"Oh dear... And what will she be the first to know?"

"What?"

"You said that when you do something she'll be first to know..."

"Oh! Erm...when I manage to stay upright on my skis for more than 10 seconds." Jane lied, hurriedly waving the waitress over to them.

"Hello." The waitress smiled brightly. "What can I get for you? Today's special is our homemade cherry pie."

Jane burst out laughing.

* * *

"You can go first, Jane." Maura smiled, watching Jane edge towards the start of the slope.

"Why should I go first? So you can watch me fall over?" Jane pulled her ski mask down over her eyes. "No, Maura, we go together." Jane ushered Maura forwards to stand beside her. "Come on. Don't tell me that Dr Maura Isles is scared of the intermediate slope!"

"No." Maura pulled her own mask down and came to stand beside Jane. "I'm not scared! Do you want to race?"

"No, Maura. Remember what happened with the roller skating? I'm not racing because then I will definitely fall on my ass! Let's just ski."

Jane gave Maura a small shove, and the blonde slid off down the snow.

"Hey!" Maura called happily. "Come on then, detective!"

Jane pushed off and soon caught up with Maura. They kept the same pace, moving side by side down the slope. Jane's confidence soared and she raced past Maura with a loud cheer.

"Woo hoo! I love skiing!"

Maura followed her, laughing, and soon they had reached the bottom of the hill. Jane did a fancy spin as she came to a stop, and turned to face Maura, who was a few metres behind her. Maura was distracted by watching Jane, and she didn't notice the lump in the snow in front of her.

"Maura, watch out for the..."

But it was too late. Maura hit the lump in the snow, lost her balance and slipped to the floor in a flurry of powder.

"Maura!" Jane hurriedly took of her skis and ran over to Maura, who was sprawled on the ground.

"You ok?"

"I think I twisted my ankle." Maura said, looking up at Jane.

"Ok. Let's get your on your feet, if we can." Jane removed Maura's skis and helped her to her feet. The doctor gave a yelp of pain.

"Owww! Yes, it's sprained." Maura whined, but she had to hide the grin on her face as Jane stooped down, hooking an arm under Maura's knees and the other around her shoulders.

"Are you going to be ok? Should I call an EMT?" Jane asked, walking steadily down the hill, back towards the hotel.

"I'll be fine. I just need to bandage my ankle... I'm not too heavy, am I?" Maura asked, keeping her arms looped around Jane's neck.

Jane did not even dignify Maura's question with an answer, instead she just laughed lightly.

* * *

They got back to the hotel and managed to negotiate their way back to their room. Jane bent down slightly so that Maura could unlock the door, and then she carried the ME the last few steps to the bed.

"Owwwww!" Jane yelled loudly, as she placed Maura on the bed, and crumpled to the floor. "Crap!"

"Jane?" Maura was startled and shocked at Jane's outburst. "What's wrong?"

"I've thrown out my back!" Jane said from her prone position on the floor.

"Oh no! You could have a spinal disc herniation." Maura diagnosed from her place on the bed.

"Do you mean a slipped disk?" Jane said through gritted teeth.

"Yes. Both men and women are more likely to experience one after the age of 35."

"Jeez! I hate getting older!" Jane groaned.

When Maura had bandaged up her ankle and was gingerly able to walk again, she stood over Jane, who was still lying flat on the floor.

"Jane, I want to do a test to see if you've got a herniated disk. Ok?"

Jane nodded.

"I'm going to lift your leg, keeping your knee straight. If you experience pain when your leg is at an angle of between 30 and 70 degrees, then a herniated disc is likely to be the cause of the pain...Ok, here we go." Maura gently lifted Jane's leg.

"That hurts!" Jane said hurriedly, and Maura put the detective's leg back down.

"Sorry, Jane...Ok, some nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory drugs will work on the pain for now, and then when we get back home you'll need to see a chiropractor."

Jane nodded and closed her eyes with a deep sigh.

"No more skiing for us. It looks like we're both going to spend the next few days in bed..." Jane didn't even feel up to making a joke out of that sentence.

* * *

Having spent two days taking advantage of their large bed, flat screen tv, and hotel room service, Jane had gotten to her feet and announced that she felt well enough to take a shower.

Maura knew that Jane must be feeling better because she was willing to stand up straight during one of her typical long showers, and now Maura could hear her singing to herself.

_She'll be coming round the mountain when she comes,_  
_She'll be coming round the mountain when she comes,_  
_She'll be coming round the mountain, coming 'round the mountain,  
She'll be coming round the mountain when she comes!  
She'll be wearing pink pajamas when she comes..._

Maura's ankle was now back to normal, and Jane was taking some strong NSAIDs, so her back was feeling miles better.

When Jane emerged from the bathroom, she was looking much more like her old self, despite the slight limp in her step.

"How are you feeling?" Maura asked, sitting up on the bed.

"I feel human again!" Jane smiled brightly at Maura. "You're a great doctor, Maur! These drugs are working like a treat. Look what I can do!"

Jane stooped down and got onto one knee. Maura gasped as Jane took her hand.

"Maura..." Jane smiled up at the blonde. "Maura, I want you to know something."

"Yes, Jane?" Maura breathed, her heart rate rocketing.

"I love you. And I'm sorry... I'm sorry that my stupid back ruined our whole ski trip!"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. This chapter was mainly filler, but with a couple of important details... Keep your eyes peeled, because the next chapter is a big one! x**


	9. Chapter 9 Perfect Sense

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, but here it is... x  
**

**Chapter 9- ****Perfect Sense  
**_  
You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
We just get closer  
I fall in love all over, every time I look at you  
I don't know where I'd be without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend_

* * *

"What?" Maura asked, innocently, from across the table.

"You know what..." Jane frowned and stirred her coffee, but a slight smile was pulling at the corner of her mouth.

"No, I don't know." Maura said sipping her own drink.

"Don't look at me that way."

"What way?"

"That way!"

Maura smiled widely. "This way?"

"Yes."

"But I like looking at you." Maura smiled again.

Jane sighed melodramatically and shrugged her shoulders. "I'll let it go... But only because it's you!"

Jane reached out to take a muffin from the plate, and just as her hand was millimetres from the cake it was intercepted by Maura, who took Jane's hand and threaded their fingers together.

Maura looked up at Jane and smiled. They sat, not taking their eyes off each other, their coffee cups in one hand, and their other hands playing gently with each other's fingers.

Maura contemplated how well her hand fit Jane's. The detective's long fingers wrapped around her own smaller hand felt like the most natural feeling in the world.

"Are you ready to leave?" Jane asked, finishing her coffee with a long gulp. "Everything packed?"

"Yes." Maura answered distractedly. "Are you sure you're feeling alright, Jane?"

Jane nodded.

"I'm always alright, Maura."

* * *

Still feeling a bit tender, but trying to grin and bear it with her usual gusto, Jane drove them back from the mountains down towards the sunshine and the sparkling ocean.

Soon her pain was forgotten as they headed closer and closer to San Diego, the final destination on their vacation.

"I'm looking forward to lying on the beach in the sun..." Maura smiled. "And maybe visiting the zoo."

"Sounds good to me..."Jane nodded, taking her eyes off the road and looking at Maura. The doctor had her feet up on the dashboard, and her head leant back.

Jane smiled to herself and looked back at the road. "All I want to do now is relax...and maybe get out on the ocean."

* * *

The next day was to be spent completely at the beach. Jane and Maura dressed in their bathing suits underneath their clothes. They both decided to proudly sport their Cal jerseys.

Jane laughed as they stood in their hotel room with their backs to the mirror, and she tried to take a photo of the back of their shirts.

"Rizzoli and Isles. Another photo for Twitter." Maura smiled.

Jane grabbed her backpack and hurriedly collected the things they would need for the beach.

"Sun lotion- check! Beach towels – check! Ipod-check!"

As Maura rummaged in her suitcase, Jane hurriedly grabbed the square, light blue box from her own suitcase and secreted it away in the backpack.

Maura found her sun hat and handed it to Jane who stuffed it into the backpack. "Hat – check! Ready, Jane?"

"Ready, Maura."

Jane and Maura walked hand in hand along the beach. It was still morning and already the temperature was way up.

As they chose a spot and set out their towels on the sand, a large red and yellow sign caught Jane's eye. "Oh yes! Jet-skiing!"

Maura looked at Jane fretfully. "Are you sure your back is up to it, Jane?"

"I know _I'm_up for it, so my back has no choice but to come along! You only live once!" Jane laughed. "Care to join me, Doctor Isles?"

Maura stripped down to her bikini and lay down on her towel. "No thanks. You go and have fun. But be careful..."

* * *

Maura sat up on her towel at the sound of a jet-ski engine roaring to life on the shore few metres away.

She smiled as she watched Jane, dressed in a life-vest, clamber onto the vehicle and speed off into the light surf.

She admired Jane's ability to be care-free, despite knowing that when they returned to Boston, the horrors of what they faced every day, and tried to forget about every day, would be waiting for them.

Jane zipped along the water, the wind whipping her raven hair around her head in mad tangles. She threw her head back and laughed with pleasure as she forgot all of her cares.

The only things filling Jane's mind at that moment were the sea breeze, the smell of the ocean, the slight twinge in her lower back, and Maura Isles; and Jane loved it.

After a long hour out on the jet-ski, Jane returned to Maura on the sand. They lay beside each other, hands entwined, until the afternoon. Jane's stomach rumbled and she sat up.

"Fancy something to eat, Maur?" Jane asked. "I'll go and get us some food for a picnic."

"That sounds nice. Do you want to carry on sunbathing? I can go instead."

Jane shook her head and stood up from her towel, brushing the sand off her legs and pulling on her shorts.

"It's ok. I won't be long, Maura." She said, adjusting her sunglasses, slinging her backpack over one shoulder and grabbing her flip-flops and jersey.

"See you soon." Maura sat up and watched Jane walk away, then turn back and wave to her. She returned the wave with a huge smile, and then blew Jane a kiss, before settling back down on her towel.

* * *

Jane passed by some children building sandcastles and made her way down to the water's edge. She wandered along the beach, her hands buried in the pockets of her shorts.

She looked out to sea and breathed in the fresh air, splashing her bare feet in the cool gently lapping ocean and enjoying the feel of the sun on her bare shoulders and back.

Jane collected a few sand dollars and looked at them, reminiscing about her childhood vacations to the beach. She and Frankie would build fantastic castles, and Tommy would dig big holes and try to bury their pop.

Jane laughed at the memory of her father buried up to his neck in the sand. The sea was calm, so Jane skimmed the sand dollars, each one bouncing gracefully over the surface of the water.

She remembered her father teaching her how to do it; how he had held her arm at the correct angle and helped her to get it just right. She had then taught both Tommy and Frankie, while her father had watched them, smiling proudly.

Pulling on her jersey, Jane wandered up the soft sand dune and crossed the road to a 7-Eleven.

She wandered around the store, her heart suddenly beating hard, and a lump forming in her throat. She bought a bottle of cold rose wine, a pack of red plastic cups, two club sandwiches, and a box of strawberries. She put it all into her backpack, moving the ring box into the pocket of her shorts, and returned to the beach.

* * *

Maura was still sunbathing. From behind her sunglasses she stared up at the sky as she waited for Jane to return. Her cell phone buzzed from her bag, disturbing her peace. She grabbed the phone and was greeted by a text from Senior Criminalist Suzie Chang.

"Hey Maura. Hope your vacation is still going well. Just letting you know that Pike is pissing us all off! x"

Maura laughed and texted back. "Well, it will disgust you to know that I am lying on the beach right now while Jane is getting a picnic for us. Have fun! x"

Maura put her phone away and turned her attention back to staring at the sky.

* * *

Back on the beach, Jane continued further along the shore, admiring the colours of the ocean. She reached a rocky outcrop at the end of the beach and clambered up onto the rocks.

Looking back the way she had come, Jane searched for Maura on the beach. It was late afternoon now, so the beach was starting to empty. Jane spotted Maura and waved in her direction, knowing that she was too far away for her to see.

Jane looked out to sea, watched a boat far out on the horizon, and put her hand back into her pocket, absentmindedly fiddling with the ring. She was ready to do it. She had been ready for weeks, and now the timing was perfect.

Jane hopped down from the rocks and began to make her way back along the beach. Noticing the crunch of her footsteps, Jane looked down. There were many shells in the sand on this stretch of the beach and Jane stooped down to pick up a few.

One was particularly large and beautiful; an exquisite, almost leopard patterned, California coneshell, nearly the size of the palm of her hand.

Back in Boston, Maura kept her large collection of shells displayed in the house. She had shells from all the places she had visited, and always said that nature was the source of the best souvenirs and memories.

Jane thought this shell would make a nice addition to her collection. Keeping a tight hold on the shell, Jane turned back and walked back along the beach to where Maura was lying.

* * *

When Jane was a few metres away, she called out to Maura who was reclining on the sand, her eyes closed and a smile on her face.

"Maura!"

Maura sat up and watched Jane approach. "You were gone quite a while..."

"Sorry, I got distracted. Check out what I found for you!"

Jane stooped down beside Maura and held the shell out to her.

"Ooh, it's a beauty!" Maura took the shell from Jane's hand and looked at it for a moment. "Conus californicus." Maura explained with a smile. "This type of shell comes from asmall, predatory sea snail. It will make an excellent new piece for my collection. Thank you, Jane."

Jane smiled widely as Maura examined the shell, turning it over in her hand. Maura let out an audible gasp as a ring fell out of the shell and into her open palm.

"How'd that get in there?" Jane questioned, trying to keep a straight face as Maura looked up at her, her mouth agape.

Jane knelt down in the sand and Maura's hand flew to her mouth as Jane reached out and took her hand.

"Oh Jane..."

"Maura, I've been trying to do this for weeks, and things kept happening to stop me! So..."

Jane paused and stared into Maura's wide, shining eyes. Her gaze was fixed on Jane's, as Jane smiled and continued.

"Maura, I love you. I've been in love with you for so long, and I know that feeling will never go away. You are the best thing to ever happen to me, and I never want to be without you. You've changed me for the better, and I want to be there for you like you're always there for me. I want to show you how important you are to me, and make sure I tell you I love you every day... Will you marry me?"

"Yes, please!" Maura lunged herself forward and enveloped Jane in a hug, kissing every part of her face she could. "Yes, yes, yes. I love you, Jane!"

Jane took the ring from Maura, and took her left hand, slipping the ring onto her finger. She kissed the ring, then looked back up at Maura, who was staring at the ring.

"It-it's Tiffany." Maura said shakily, looking back up at Jane.

"Yep. Only the best for Dr Maura Isles!"

"Dr Maura _Rizzoli-Isles_!" Maura said, and smiled the widest smile Jane had ever seen on her face.

"And Detective Jane Rizzoli-Isles!" Jane echoed her fiancée's words.

* * *

"Did you know that in the Christian tradition, sea shells are the symbol of baptism?" Maura said, admiring the shell in her hand as Jane unpacked the picnic.

"I did know that actually! We learned about it in Catechism class..."

"Well," Maura continued, gripping Jane's hand tightly. "Baptism is a person's initiation into a particular activity or role, typically one perceived as being difficult. It is a ceremony, trial, or experience, when a person is given a chance to be reborn, regenerate, and start anew."

"Well that's what I'm doing." Jane said sincerely. "I'm starting anew, with you... A new life together."

"I can't wait!" Maura beamed hugging Jane tightly. "I love you... and I can't wait to be your wife!"

"Likewise!" Jane hugged Maura and kissed the top of her head, before pulling away and pouring two glasses of wine. "A toast," Jane announced. "To starting a new life together."

"To starting the rest of our lives together!" Maura beamed. _At last. Together forever.  
_

* * *

In their hotel suite, Maura took a shower to get the sand and smell of the sea off her skin. Jane sat in the chair on the balcony, waiting for Maura to finish.

Jane took her cell phone from her pocket and wrote a text to send to Frost and Korsak.

_"I did it. You guys will need to book a day off work soon :D"_

The sound of the bathroom door opening echoed out onto the balcony, and Maura came out wrapped in a towel. Jane watched and smiled up at her.

"What?" Maura asked, her eyebrow arching in suspicion.

"Nothing..." Jane stood up. "I'm just enjoying staring at my beautiful fiancée!"

Maura laughed and came to stand closer in front of Jane, lifting a hand to caress the detective's jaw.

"This view is pretty nice too." Maura purred before brushing her lips against Jane's.

"I have something else for you!" Jane pulled away with a grin and ushered Maura back into the room. Jane turned to her suitcase and grabbed the two 'Rizzoli-Isles' jerseys. She turned back to Maura. "I didn't want to be presumptuous, but..."

She handed the shirt to Maura who laughed brightly and dropped her towel before pulling the shirt over her head without hesitation.

"How does it look?" She asked with an enticing smile.

"Perfect." Jane said, pulling Maura close and crushing their lips together. "But I would like you to take it off again please..."

* * *

"I have something for you too, Jane." Maura said, holding out the black velvet pouch to Jane.

Jane opened it to find a turquoise Native American ring in the shape of a turtle.

"I hope you like it."

"It's beautiful, Maura." Jane smiled as Maura gently took the ring from her hand and slipped it onto Jane's ring finger.

"I bought it from a native craftsman in the Navajo Nation when I was in New Mexico for the National Association of Medical Examiners conference in December."

"Did you intend for it to be an engagement ring?" Jane asked, admiring the delicately carved turquoise turtle.

"Not at first... Both turquoise and the turtle are very symbolic to the Navajo people." Maura explained. "They believe that if you are given turquoise by a loving friend, then that stone will protect the wearer and bring them good fortune. Turquoise is the symbol of friendship, strength and courage."

Jane smiled fondly, and Maura continued. "The turtle represents strength, endurance, health and longevity, and its hard shell represents perseverance and protection... and you're always calling Bass a turtle, even though you know he's a tortoise!"

"Thank you, Maura." Jane kissed her cheek and drew the M.E. into a tight hug. "It's a wonderful engagement ring... much more 'me' than a diamond!"

"I'm glad you like it. You mean so much to me Jane. You're the best friend I've ever had, and the love of my life too. I can't wait to marry you!"

* * *

It took several rings before Angela finally answered the phone.

"Hi Maura!" She said excitedly. "How are you, sweetie?"

"I'm great, Angela. Let me put on the speakerphone so Jane can join in with us... How are you doing?"

"Yeah, how are you, Ma?" Jane called out. "Did they get the bastard who mugged you yet?"

"They're working on it, Janie. I'm okay now. I'm back at work and I'm feeling much better. Frankie, Barry, and Vince have been really great."

"We're so glad to hear that." Maura smiled. "Angela, I'm so relieved that you don't seem to be suffering from any stress-related disorders, or any other..."

"Maura, thank you. I wish all doctors were as caring as you, Dr. Isles."

"Dr Rizzoli-Isles!" Jane shouted from across the room, a wide smirk across her face.

"What was that, Janie?" Angela asked. "It sounds like you're speaking to me from the bottom of a barrel!"

Jane came closer to where Maura was sitting with the phone.

"I said, Dr Rizzoli-Isles!"

"What are-" Then realisation hit Angela like a freight train. "OH MY GOD! YOU DID IT?"

"Don't shout Ma! Yeah, I did it!" Jane sat down beside Maura and put an arm around her.

"Yes, she did it, Angela. And I said yes!"

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli, I am so proud of you! Congratulations, girls!"

* * *

**_A/N: Thanks for reading! Final 2 chapters on the way ASAP._**


	10. Chapter 10 It's All For You

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait for this update. So much going on in my life right now that it's hard to find the time to write. This is the penultimate chapter, so the next one will be the big finale! Enjoy, and please review! x**

**Chapter 10 - It's all for you**

_I try to be strong for her, try not to be wrong for her_  
_But she will not wait for me anymore..._  
_She is the one, and I have to fight this_  
_The villain I can't knock down_

_I see your face in every punch I take  
And every bone I break, it's all for you  
And my worst pains are words I cannot say  
Still I will always fight on for you_

* * *

Their first full day of being engaged was spent at San Diego Zoo. The fiancées walked hand in hand, smiles on their faces, as they admired the many species of animal.

"Jane, look!" Maura tugged Jane over to the enclosure housing the giant Galápagos tortoises. "_Chelonoidis__nigra_." Maura said. "They are very endangered."

"Maybe if they moved a bit faster they wouldn't be so endangered!" Jane laughed. "C'mon Maura lets go see some other animals."

"Tortoises are cool!" Maura said, peering at the pair of humongous tortoises who were busy munching on dandelion leaves.

"Ok, ok. Yes, they're cool...but all they do is eat! And move around so slowly!" Jane spotted a sign pointing to the arctic enclosure. "Polar bears!" She said happily. "Now that's where the action is!"

"_Ursus maritimus_." Maura informed Jane, as they linked arms again, and made their way over to the large white creatures' enclosure.

* * *

Several times throughout the day, Jane caught Maura staring at and fiddling with her engagement ring. Jane was serenely content now.

It seemed as though a huge burden had lifted from her shoulders the moment Maura had accepted her proposal. It was a strange feeling.

Jane's heart felt lighter with the unloading of the burden of the impending proposal that she had carried around for the past weeks, but now her heart also felt fuller, a pride swelling within her chest every time she caught Maura admiring her ring.

Maura noticed a change in Jane. She was lighter somehow, more jovial and funnier than usual if that was possible.

That was the effect that love, confidence and reassurance had on the detective, and Maura knew it now.

She gripped Jane's hand tightly as they wandered around the zoo, caressing Jane's fingers as they stood and marvelled at the beauty of the zoo's pair of white tigers.

Maura had succeeded in reassuring Jane of her desirability and of her own all-encompassing love of her, and now she could concentrate all her efforts on the thought of them becoming wives.

Maura had asked Jane to pinch her that morning, saying that it all still felt like a dream. Jane had gladly obliged, a smirking grin on her face.

* * *

"Win me a prize Jane..." Maura cooed, clutching Jane's arm and pointing to a shooting game.

"Ok. I'll try." Jane led the way over. "Which one do you want?"

"The big cute tiger, please!"

"Oh, that's a lot of points to get..." Jane handed over some dollar bills to the man, who handed her a shotgun. She raised the weapon and took aim.

Maura leaned up to whisper in Jane's ear, gently touching Jane's shoulder.

"I have every faith in your abilities, Jane." She whispered, pressing her body into Jane's side.

"Ok Maura, keep that up and my aim will be worse than a drunk cowboy's!"

Jane fired her shots, hitting the yellow centre of the target every single time.

"Wow!" Maura breathed as the man handed her the giant tiger toy. "Thanks Jane!"

* * *

The end of their vacation suddenly seemed to arrive far too soon.

They carefully packed up their luggage, Maura taking much longer than Jane, and headed down to the hotel restaurant for one final breakfast before their flight back to Boston.

"Are you sad to be going home, Maura?" Jane asked, adding a copious amount of sugar to her coffee.

"Yes and no." Maura smiled contentedly. "But the sooner we're home, the sooner I can marry the love of my life..."

"Who's that then? Do I know him? Or her?" Jane grinned, now pouring loads of syrup onto her pancakes, and for once in the history of all their breakfasts together, Maura was too distracted to stop her.

Maura just smiled and said, "Her name is Jane Rizzoli. She's my best friend, and she's amazing..."

* * *

The alarm clock blared from the nightstand and Jane jumped awake. It took her a long moment to realise that she was back at home.

Maura sat up in bed beside her and leaned over to kiss Jane's cheek.

"Good morning, sleepyhead."

"Morning." Jane mumbled, rubbing her face. "But what's good about it... We have to go to work!" She stood up from the bed. "It kills me to think that this time yesterday I was still asleep in a comfy hotel bed in California! And now I'm back here, and I have to go and look for murderers all day..."

Jane tugged her pyjama top off over her head and headed to the shower. Maura got up from the bed and followed Jane into the bathroom.

"I know something that will make you feel better, Jane."

"What?" Jane called over the running water inside the already steamy shower.

"You and I are going to be the centre of attention all day!" Maura beamed.

Jane rolled her eyes, but smiled.

* * *

Jane and Maura walked into the bullpen an hour later. Jane had a tray of coffees in one hand, and two bags of souvenirs in the other.

Maura had suggested that Jane wear the new grey boots she had bought in L.A, so she swaggered confidently into the room where Korsak was already at his desk.

"Morning, guys!"

"Look who's back!" Korsak beamed. "Show us the rings then!"

He hurried over to Jane and Maura, who both held up their hands. "Very nice!" Korsak inspected Maura's diamond ring. "Congratulations you two!"

Korsak kissed Maura on the cheek and then kissed Jane before hugging her. "Way to go, Rizzoli!" He whispered into her ear.

Maura's phone buzzed. "Well, an autopsy calls!" She announced. "I'll see you guys later." She kissed Jane's cheek and headed out of the room.

"No rest for the wicked." Jane said, going over to her desk.

Frost entered the room a few minutes later, and spotted Jane.

"Oh you're back! How's Detective Mrs Maura Isles this morning?" He said with a grin sitting down in his chair.

"Fine and dandy!" Jane said, coming over and perching herself on the edge of Frost's desk.

"Ooh, nice boots!" Frost wolf-whistled. "Better watch yourself, Jane! Maura is really starting to rub off on you!" He mimed a whip cracking and made the accompanying sound effect. Jane punched his shoulder playfully.

"No really, I'm so happy for you Jane." Frost smiled genuinely. "Congratulations."

"Thanks!" She picked up the souvenirs. "If you were going to be mean, I'd have had to have kept these for myself."

Jane handed a bag each to both Frost and Korsak."Here, these are for you."

* * *

Maura was bent over the body of a middle aged man when Suzie Chang entered the room.

"Dr Isles..." Suzie smiled. "We're all glad you're back! Pike was driving us all insane!"

"It's good to be back Suzie. Although, I didn't really want the vacation to end!"

Maura smiled as Suzie held out a folder to her. "Blood results are back."

"Good work." Maura pulled off her purple gloves with a snap, and threw them into the trash. "Thanks."

As Maura took the folder from her, Suzie noticed the diamond on Maura's left hand as it flashed in the harsh light of the morgue.

"Maura..." Suzie pointed at the ring. "Should I be saying congratulations?"

Maura looked up with a bright smile. "Yeah... Jane and I are getting married."

"Congratulations! Wow, what a ring!" Suzie let all her professionalism slide as she grabbed Maura's hand to get a closer look at the pristine diamond ring.

* * *

When lunch rolled around, Jane met Maura in her office before they proceeded to the cafe to see Angela.

"Jane! Maura!" Angela ran from behind the counter and over to them, grabbing them both in a huge hug. "I am so happy for you!"

"Thanks Angela. We're pretty happy too!"

"Pretty happy, Maur? I'm super happy!" Jane laughed as Angela let go of them and hurried back around the counter. "How are you doing, Ma?"

"Oh I'm fine now, Janie... and I'm going to fix you both my Brides-To-Be special!"

"Great! I'm starving!" Jane and Maura sat down at a table and waited for Angela to return with their food.

"I wonder what the Brides-To-Be special actually is..." Maura pondered, slipping her hand into Jane's across the table.

"We'll just have to wait and see, but knowing Ma it's probably a peanut-butter and fluff sandwich cut into the shape of a heart..." Jane smiled. "She loves to embarrass me!"

"Rizzoli! Dr Isles!" Cavanaugh came over to their table. "I hear congratulations are in order!"

"Yes sir."

"Well, congratulations. On behalf of the whole BPD I'd like to wish you two all the best."

"Thank you, sir." Maura beamed.

"And may I say that you two are doing us a great favour with the equal opportunities crowd..."

"Ok, sir." Jane quickly tried to change the subject to avoid this awkward conversation with her boss. "Have you had any leads on the guy who mugged my mother, sir?"

"Yeah. The guys upstairs have got a few leads. We'll get him Rizzoli. Don't worry."

"Here we go, girls!" Angela approached the table with two plates of food.

Cavanaugh smiled at her then looked back to Jane and Maura. "Anyway, enjoy your lunch, and congrats again."

"Two Brides-To-Be specials!" Angela announced putting the plates down in front of her girls, and to the surprise of both Jane and Maura they were presented with two very normal, and very delicious looking, plates of Angela's famous cannelloni.

"And if you're good, Janie, there's Tiramisu for desert...I know you're _always_good, Maura."

Jane looked affronted, but then she smiled widely and started to laugh.

* * *

The afternoon at work found Jane at her desk catching up with the paperwork and emails that had accumulated while she was away.

It was dull and tedious and Jane couldn't wait for it to be done so the fresh work could begin again, and so she had an excuse to visit Maura in the morgue.

Korsak and Frost were distracted from admiring their souvenirs, by asking Jane for an account of the vacation, and how she actually proposed.

"Well, it's a long story, boys. You better get comfortable." Jane said fondly.

Maura finished up the autopsy of the man from the morning, frequently being interrupted by Suzie and the other female criminalists dying to get 'just one more' look at her ring and hear the proposal story.

She happily told them and they obliged with many 'oohs' and 'awws'.

When Maura had finished telling the story for about the 6th time, she noticed that it was time to pack up for the day.

Jane was waiting for her in the lobby.

"Busy afternoon?" Jane asked, taking Maura's hand.

"Yes. You won't believe how many times I told our proposal story."

They headed out to the parking lot and Maura's waiting Prius.

"Tell me about it! Korsak and Frost really are worse than a couple of giggling schoolgirls!"

* * *

They rounded the corner to the alley, and headed down the ramp to the parking lot. A man in a baseball cap stepped out from behind a large parked SUV.

"Hello ladies."

Jane frowned suspiciously as the man glanced at Maura's purse and jewellery and down at the ring on her finger.

Jane was quick to react, and pulled out her badge.

The man moved quickly and snatched the necklace from Maura's throat before grabbing her hand roughly. Maura shrieked and dropped her purse to the ground.

"Stop, right now! I'm Boston Police." Jane said fiercely, about ready to pull her gun.

The man ignored Jane and continued to pull the ring from Maura's finger. She was too shocked to fight and let the man take her ring.

"No you don't!" Jane leapt forwards and grabbed at the man's hands.

They tussled for a long moment, both struggling. Maura stood with her hand to her mouth.

"Jane, be careful!"

Jane growled loudly and managed to wrestle Maura's ring from the man, but he managed to punch her hard in the stomach.

Jane was shocked by the blow, and the man took his opportunity to flee.

"You should've just let me have it!" The man called over his shoulder as her ran up the ramp, out of the parking lot and onto the street.

Jane was bent over, winded.

"Oh my God... Are you alright, Jane?" Maura rubbed a shaking hand over her shocked face.

"I'm always alright..." Jane took a step forward and handed Maura back her ring.

The doctor began to pick up her bag and belongings which were now strewn on the ground.

"I'm fine, Maur. I just got the wind knocked out of me. Are you okay?"

Maura nodded.

Jane reached into her jacket and placed her hand to her abdomen, where the mugger had struck her; it was hot and wet. Jane sat down heavily on the floor.

"Oh shit..."

She pulled her hand from the jacket and Maura turned to see fresh blood covering Jane's hand.

"You're not fine!" Maura sobbed, rushing to Jane's side. "He stabbed you!"

"I thought he just hit me hard..." Jane's voice and body trembled as she began to go into shock.

"You're losing so much blood!" Maura cried, holding Jane's hand to the wound, and grabbing her cell phone. "Keep the pressure on it!"

Her voice was little more than sobs. "Jane, stay awake! Keep your hand on the wound!"

Maura grabbed her phone, and called for an ambulance, explaining that an officer was down.

"Maura..."

Maura turned back to Jane, seeing the deep red blood now spreading out from under her hand, through her shirt and staining onto her jacket.

"Jane!" Maura cried.

She stumbled back to her knees at Jane's side in a heartbeat, her hands fumbling. She smothered her hands in the blood pouring from Jane's abdomen in a desperate effort to stifle the flow.

"Jane!" Maura's bloody hand felt at Jane's neck for her pulse point, and she choked back a sob.

Jane was tachycardic and would soon go into hypovolemic shock if the bleeding wasn't stopped. Her face had gone blank, and with a final gasp of Maura's name, Jane lost consciousness.

"Oh Jane!"

Maura cushioned Jane's head as the detective collapsed, flat onto the concrete.

The ambulance sirens blared as it came to a halt nearby, but all Maura could hear was her own raging heartbeat and the blood pounding in her ears as she spoke her fiancée's name again and again.

"Jane."

* * *

_I had only just given Maura that ring, how could I let that guy take it?_

_But I know I should have just let him take it! It's not that important...but I was protecting Maura. I should have been concentrating more on protecting myself too._

_I saved the ring, and Maura was safe. She was calling an ambulance for me._

_Though my pulse was thundering in my ears and my head was threatening to burst, I could hear her calling my name. "Jane!"_

_Then she was beside me again her hands fiddling at my stomach, clutching at the wound I could not bear to look at._

_My eyes flicked to Maura and I must have spoken to her because she caught my gaze._

_"Oh Jane!" She breathed again, and I saw tears running down her cheeks, before my eyes could no longer focus on her face and I lost consciousness._

_It all went blank._

* * *

A female EMT helped Maura to her feet, as her male colleagues tended to Jane, and put her head in a head-brace, before getting her onto a gurney and into the ambulance.

"Dr. Isles, there is room for you in the ambulance..."

Maura nodded, and the EMT led her to the ambulance where she hurried to Jane's side and grabbed her hand.

"Jane, please don't leave me. You can't..."

* * *

"She's unconscious from the blood loss." The EMT said, pushing the gurney along the corridor and into the ER. "Pulse is very weak..."

Maura wondered how her legs were still able to carry her down the corridor, when her whole body felt like it was about to collapse.

Suddenly a hand touched her shoulder firmly and a nurse in blue scrubs was looking at her.

"I'm sorry Dr. Isles, but you can't go in there." His voice was gentle yet firm.

"Please... I'm her fiancée!" Maura showed him the ring on her finger, and pulled her badge from her jacket pocket. "And I'm the Chief Medical Examiner!"

"I know who you are, Dr Isles. But I still can't let you into the OR. You know we'll be doing everything we can..."

"Jane." Maura whispered resignedly.

Her tears started flowing again, and she was powerless to stop them as the nurse helped her into the waiting room and sat down with her.

* * *

"Maura!" Angela burst into the waiting room. "Maura!" Angela had tear tracks streaking her cheeks, and she embraced Maura hurriedly.

"Jane..." Maura breathed.

"I know Maura..." Angela was also sobbing now.

* * *

Maura didn't know how long she and Angela had been sat in that waiting room.

Maura had replayed the incident over and over in her head, and had told Angela what had happened. Angela had gripped Maura's hand tightly and together they had cried.

They always seemed to cry together when Jane was in peril, which seemed to be disgustingly often, but this time it was different. It was so much worse...

A doctor scrubs entered the room, and both Angela and Maura leapt to their feet.

"Dr Isles...Detective Rizzoli is in a coma brought on by the blood loss. We've stopped the flow, but she's still critical. She lost a very large amount."

"Janie! Oh, Jesus!" Angela cried.

"What are you doing to save her? A transfusion?" Maura asked, wrapping an arm around Angela.

"Yes. We're doing a transfusion right now to replace the blood in her system."

"Ma? Maura?"

Suddenly Frankie burst through the door, still dressed in his uniform. He ran over and hugged his mother and Maura tightly.

"I'll update you very shortly." The doctor said, turning to leave. "And after the transfusion's complete you'll most likely be able to see her."

"Thank you doctor." Maura said.

"She's in a coma." Angela wailed. "Frankie, she's in a coma!"

* * *

Apart from the large bruises on her arms from the scuffle and the transfusion, and the bandages around her chest, Jane looked like she was just peacefully asleep.

Frankie had taken Angela home, but Maura had refused to leave Jane's side.

"I want to be with her when she wakes up."

'_If_she wakes up', her mind had screamed.

Jane's clothes and new grey boots lay, bloodstained, in a bag by the bed.

Maura held Jane's right hand, stroking the back of it with her thumb.

A large cannula had been stuck into Jane's left hand, and the doctors had removed the ring from Jane's finger and given it to Maura in a clinical plastic baggie.

Maura held the bag tightly in her fist.

She lay her head down on the bed beside Jane's hip and closed her eyes, blinking rapidly as she tried to stop the tears from falling.

She failed, and let herself sob into the sheets draped over her comatose fiancée.


	11. Chapter 11 Relax My Weary Limbs

**A/N: And so we reach the end...  
Sorry it's taken so long but my life has been quite nerve-racking the last few months. Working, finishing a postgraduate degree, and coping with 2 bereavements has really taken it out of me. Life is starting to get back to normal now I should have time to focus on some new stories.  
Thank you so much for sticking with the story, and I appreciate all my followers, reviewers and readers. x  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11 – R****elax my weary limbs**

Maura kept a long, lonely vigil beside Jane's bed. She spent the long hours of the night drifting in and out of the painful dreams and memories of Jane lying, bleeding, on the ground.

Every time her eyes fell shut and sleep overcame her, Maura would replay the awful moments. And then she would wake up, her eyes snapping open, hoping, praying that Jane would be awake, and watching her from the bed; but she never was.

Maura woke up with a start, not knowing what had disturbed her. She let go of Jane's hand and turned to see Angela standing in the doorway.

"Maura."

"Angela..." Maura stood up from the chair. Angela entered the room and wrapped Maura in a hug. Maura held Angela tightly, very glad for the older woman's comfort.

"What time is it?" Maura asked as the hug ended.

"What day is it?"

"How long have you been here, Maura?" Angela held onto Maura's shoulders and looked into her eyes. "You haven't left her side, have you?"

Maura shook her head, suddenly unable to look into Angela's eyes; seeing the similarity with Jane there was too painful. Maura longed to see Jane's eyes again. They had been hidden behind her closed eyelids long enough, and Maura longed for the safety and security she always saw mingled with love in the Detective's dark eyes.

"You need to sleep Maura." Angela continued, glancing to her daughter still unconscious in the bed.

Maura began to protest, but Angela was having none of it. "I'll stay with Jane. You go home and try to sleep. You'll feel better after a shower and when you can lie down in your own bed."

Maura knew better that to argue with her future mother-in-law, so she nodded slowly. "Thanks Angela."

Maura was still holding the baggie containing Jane's ring. She tried to press in into Angela's palm, but the Rizzoli matriarch shook her head and handed the bag back to Maura, gently closing the doctor's fist around it.

"You keep it. Jane would want you to."

Maura's tired eyes filled with tears then, and Angela reached out hurriedly and embraced her. Maura sobbed into Angela's shoulder.

"Oh God! What if she dies?"

"Oh Maura..."

_Maura! Maura! Please, don't cry.  
_  
Jane could hear all of what was going on. She tried to speak; nothing. She tried to open her eyes; nothing.

_Maura! I'm still here._

When Maura had finally calmed down enough, she left Angela at Jane's bedside, but not before kissing Jane's lips softly with a whispered "I love you."

For a moment Maura was convinced that she had seen the corner of Jane's mouth lift in one of her trademark smirks, but Maura put it down to her own exhaustion and left for home.

* * *

When Maura opened the front door, a sudden terror hit her. Bass! She hadn't been home for hours.

"Bass!" She called out frantically, rushing over to the kitchen. She found the tortoise standing near the counter, a post-it note stuck to his shell.

_One turtle, fed and watered. Jo Friday is with Vince. Angela x_

Maura sighed with relief and gratitude at Angela's unwavering thoughtfulness. Even when her own daughter was in critical condition, Angela still found the time to care for everyone around her, Bass included.

Maura peeled the note from Bass's shell and patted him gently.

"Good boy."

Maura pulled a bottle of water from the refrigerator before heading to the bedroom.

She glanced at the clock on the wall as she changed into her pyjamas and climbed into bed. She lay on her side of the bed, her hand stretched out beside her, caressing the indentation of the mattress where Jane usually lay.

Maura closed her eyes, her mind automatically going back to the moment when she saw Jane bleeding on the ground; the blood, the fear in the Detective's eyes, and the shake in her voice and her hands were things Maura knew she would never forget...

Hours later, Maura opened her eyes. She hadn't slept. Her mind had flown the miles across town to where Jane lay in her hospital bed, Angela at her side.

Maura knew that she would no longer be able to sleep without Jane beside her.

She left the bed and went over to the nightstand on Jane's side in search of a sleeping pill. Maura gulped down the pill with half the bottle of water, and returned to the bed, pulling the covers right up to her chin.

She reached out and pulled the pillow from Jane's side of the bed to her. She hugged it tightly, breathing in the scent of Jane's hair which clung to the pillow like perfume.

Tears filled Maura's eyes again at the thought that Jane may never return to this bed again. Maura was a realist, and it was a definite possibility.

Maura squeezed her eyes closed and willed herself to fall asleep as she began to sing in the quietest whisper.

_"If I relax my weary limbs, just lay still  
The ceiling undulates, the fault of some strange pill  
I see your body in the doorway, so it seems  
I must accept my eyes betray these half-dreams  
Oh, I need your bedroom eyes  
Oh, I need your bedroom eyes  
The hours to the sunrise creep, but I don't care  
There is no hope for any sleep if you're not here..."  
_  
Maura awoke to the sound of her phone vibrating on the nightstand. She shot up in bed, keeping the pillow, which had substituted for Jane in the night, clutched to her chest.

"Maura! Get over here now!" It was Frankie, and his tone was urgent. "Jane's started stirring!"

Maura threw on her clothes and ran for the car.

* * *

Angela and Frankie were at Jane's bedside when Maura ran through the door. Jane's eyes were still closed, but Maura noticed that she was now gripping Angela's hand tightly.

"What's happening?"

"Maura! Jane's moving! She grabbed my hand. Here..." Angela slowly pulled her hand from Jane's grip and stood up to let Maura close to her detective. "You try, Maura."

Maura sat down in Angela's chair.

"We think she can hear us." Frankie said quietly. "Talk to her, Maura. I've got to get back to BPD." Frankie stroked Jane's hair, squeezed Maura's shoulder, and hugged his mother before leaving the room.

"J-Jane..." Maura's voice was small. She cleared her throat and took Jane's hand in hers. "Jane, I'm here."

As soon as the words had left Maura's mouth, Jane's fingers wrapped around Maura's hand and held on firmly.

"Jane! I know you can hear me. Do you know how worried I have been?" Maura dropped her head to their joined hands, placing a kiss to Jane's knuckles. "Wake up Jane..." Jane made no more movement, but her pressure on Maura's hand remained constant.

"I know you can hear me, Jane." Maura said again. "I know you can feel me."

Maura stood up and leaned over Jane, gently ghosting her lips over her fiancée's forehead, cheek and finally her lips.

To Maura's shock, Jane's lips seemed to kiss her back tenderly. Angela gasped, and Maura pulled back to see Jane's eyes open.

"Maura..." Jane breathed, a smile lighting up her wide eyes. Maura laughed in relief and bent down to hug Jane.

"Thank God." Maura repeated over and over as she hugged Jane, not wanting to let go, not believing that the detective had finally woken up.

"Maura." Jane spoke again, and Maura pulled back to look at her. "I could hear you."

Jane's voice was weak, and Angela stepped closer to the bed.

"Hi Janie!"

"Ma..." Jane reached out her hand to take her mother's. "I could hear you all. I wanted to talk to you, but I couldn't."

A cough crackled up through Jane's throat and she coughed hard for a few moments.

"Relax, Jane." Maura placed her hand gently on Jane's chest. "Just rest. We are here. We love you, and we aren't going anywhere." Jane nodded, and Maura and Angela sat down in the chairs by the bed and stared at Jane.

After a long silence, Jane looked at Maura again, and reached her hand out to her.

Maura leaned forwards and Jane cupped her cheek in her hand.

"I'm so glad to be able to see you again, Maura." Jane's voice was so sincere that it made a lump form in Maura's throat. "Was that you singing, Maura?"

"What, Jane?" Maura asked quietly. "Singing?"

"I heard someone singing to me."

"We didn't sing, sweetheart." Angela said, puzzled. "Maybe you heard the TV from down the hall?"

"No, it was singing." Jane focussed back on Maura. "It was _our_song..."

Maura gasped.

Angela explained that she needed to tell Frankie that Jane was awake, and she left the room.

Maura and Jane stared at each other for a long time, both overjoyed to be able to look into the other's eyes again.

"You saved me...and you saved my ring." Maura spoke quietly. She held up her hand, the diamond glinting in the fluorescent hospital light.

"No..." Jane started, but Maura interrupted her, pulling Jane's ring from her pocket.

"And I've got yours here! I thought you might want it back." Maura started speaking quickly now, not letting Jane get a word in. "It really is a lovely ring. The turquoise is a perfect colour. Of course it doesn't have as great a monetary value as the ring you bought for me but..."

"Maura!" Jane barked, ignoring the noticeable extra croak in her usual low voice. "It's ok."

Maura smiled at her fiancée, unable to keep herself from getting up again and leaning down to press a tender kiss to Jane's dry lips.

"How are you feeling, Jane?"

"I'll live." Jane smiled. "I'm glad you were here when I woke up."

After hours spent at Jane's side, and speaking to the doctors, Maura was beginning to feel exhausted. Jane noticed how tired Maura was and took her hand.  
"Go home and rest, Maur. I'll be fine for the night."

"No, Jane. I want to stay with you."

"I'll be fine. You need to take care of yourself."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"I love you, Jane."

"I love you too."

Once Maura had left and the lights in her room had been turned off, Jane lay awake for hours in the narrow hospital bed.

Miles across town, Maura lay alone on her side of the double bed, her mind inundated with memories of the attack, and Jane's single-minded bravery.

* * *

The next morning Maura was back at the hospital as early as she was permitted.

"Jane is doing so much better." Jane's doctor said, meeting Maura in the corridor as soon as she arrived. "She seems to be healing well, quite quickly."

"Thank God." Maura held a grateful hand out to the doctor, who shook it firmly. "Thanks for all your hard work. You saved her, I can't thank you enough."

When Maura entered Jane's room she was pleased to find Frost and Korsak sitting with Jane.

"Hi Maura." Frost stood up and hugged the petite doctor.

"Hello beautiful." Jane smiled from the bed as Maura let go of Frost. "How did you sleep?"

"Hi Jane." Maura kissed Jane's cheek. "I slept ok. I kept thinking about you...I miss waking up next to you."

"I missed you too, Maur."

Korsak interrupted by clearing his throat.

"I'm sorry you two, but I'm afraid that we had an ulterior motive coming here today. We need you to know that we are working on a suspect at the moment." Korsak looked at Jane, the picture of seriousness. "Jane, we think that your attacker is the same person who mugged your mother."

Jane nodded, not that surprised, and Maura gasped quietly.

"We also think that this guy is responsible for at least 9 other felonies over the past 3 months."

Jane nodded again and Maura looked over at her. She could practically see the methodical cogs whirring in her Detective's mind.

"We'll need to take your jacket and shirt in for evidence, Jane." Frost said, pulling a folded evidence bag from his pocket.

"They're right there." Jane pointed to the bloodstained clothes hanging on a hook on the wall. "You can take my pants and boots too. They're ruined."

Jane sighed and looked at Maura.

Frost bagged the clothes carefully, shaking his head at the sight of Jane's ruined grey boots.

Jane felt light-headed as she watched her partner bag the new boots which were covered in her own blood.

"Detective Frost, do you have another small bag?" Maura asked.

"Sure, Dr Isles." He handed her a small clear evidence baggie.

Maura pulled off her engagement ring. She placed it delicately into the bag and sealed it up.

"There could be a print on it." Maura swallowed, avoiding looking at Jane. "Diamonds are known for their hard quality, but not many people know about their propensity to..."

"Thank you, Dr Isles." Korsak gently took the bag from Maura. "We'll take great care of it."

* * *

When Frost and Korsak had left, Jane sat up in her bed and began to tug at the dressing covering the wound on her abdomen.

"Jane, don't!" Maura warned, reaching out to stop Jane removing the bandage.

"No!" Jane snapped. "I want to see."

Jane's tone told Maura that she was adamant, so Maura sat back and watched as Jane peeled off the dressing. Jane sucked in a breath through her teeth as her eyes scanned the angry red stitched up wound.

"Oh look!" Jane voice was acidic, as she gestured to the new wound and old scar on either side of her abdomen. "A matching pair!"

She looked up at Maura bitterly.

"You saved my life, Jane." Maura whispered.

"No I didn't... I saved the ring." Jane looked away from Maura, not wanting to see the hurt in her fiancée's eyes.

"The guy probably wouldn't have hurt you...He just wanted that stupid ring."

"Jane, you know that's not true! Look... he stabbed you, so he definitely would have been prepared to stab me. You were so brave!"

"And just look at my badges of honour!"

Jane glared at the wound and scar low on her stomach, and sucked in a long deep breath. She had a lump in her throat, and she could feel the tears starting to press at the corners of her eyes.

"I should never have bought you that ring..." Jane covered the wound back up carefully. "It's been nothing but trouble..."

"Don't say that, Jane!"

"It's true. Do you know how much heartache that ring gave me while I was trying to ask you to..."Jane lowered her voice. "...to marry me? I spent hours building up my courage, Maur, only to have it knocked time and time again."

"Jane?" Maura was worried by Jane's tone. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that maybe we shouldn't..."

"NO!" Maura was on her feet, her hands clenched into fists at her sides. "No, Jane! No way! We've come so far...too far to stop now!"

Maura couldn't believe that Jane was willing to give up all they had strived for.

"Jane, I love you, and I _will_marry you!" Maura leaned forward and kissed Jane on the lips, harder and with more determination than she had done in days. It didn't matter if Jane was still feeling delicate, she needed to know how devoted to her Maura was, and that she wasn't going to give up without a fight.

"I love you, Jane, and we are getting married, no matter what happens!"

The perpetual fire for Maura was kindled in Jane's chest at the conviction in the medical examiner's voice. Jane kissed Maura back strongly, grabbing the Doctor's hands and pulling her closer to her.

Maura knelt on the edge of Jane's bed.

"So we're okay?" Maura asked between kisses. "You still want to marry me?"

"I do, Maur." Jane moved to kiss Maura's neck. "If you'll have me?"

"Always." Maura leaned further into Jane, her hands moving around Jane's neck. "Always."

"Thank you, Maura." Jane smiled and pulled Maura down on top of her, remembering her injuries when the sharp pain ricocheted through her abdomen under the bandage. "Owww!"

"Sorry Jane!"

"You're worth it Maura." Jane kissed Maura's temple. "You're worth _everything_."

Maura looked into the detective's beautiful eyes and smiled at the fortitude and love she saw there. "So are you, Jane."

* * *

Jane had only just finished her breakfast when Maura, Angela, Korsak, Frost and Frankie all burst into her room early the next morning.

Angela was the first to her daughter's side, kissing her cheeks and hugging her.

"We got him Janie!" Frankie beamed, coming over and hugging his sister along with his mother.

"Fantastic!" Jane smiled at her gathered friends and family.

"There was some DNA on your jacket and a partial thumb print on the diamond of Dr Isles's ring." Korsak smiled, taking his turn to hug Jane.

"The guy was on our database. We picked him up late last night." Frost said, beaming at Jane. "Good job, Jane!"

"We couldn't have got him without you." Korsak said reassuringly, kissing Jane's cheek.

"Did you hear that they're letting me out today?" Jane smiled again, as Korsak moved back so that Maura could hug her fiancée.

"That's such good news, Jane. I got this back!" Maura flashed her left hand at Jane before hugging her. "And I'm so glad to have _you_back again!"

"You always will, Maur." Jane and Maura leaned in to kiss happily.

"Aww..." Angela beamed at the two embracing women as Frost, Korsak and Frankie made exaggerated disgusted faces.

"Does that mean that we can make a start on shopping for wedding dresses, girls?"

Now it was Maura's turn to beam, and Jane's turn to make a face.

* * *

**A/N: The End?  
I have got ideas for a prequel and sequel to this story, but I'd like to focus on a few other ideas first.  
Thanks for reading and keep on trucking! x**


End file.
